Transformation
by phebez
Summary: Naruto is Kakashi; Kakashi is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura switch bodies too. Will they find a cure or will they just learn to live like this? Chapter 17 has arrived! Please RR!
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. If I did, I should've owned Kakashi!  
  
**A/N:** Please take it easy on me since this is my first fan fiction. Please enjoy.  
  
**Summary: Itachi attacked Team 7 again. When they all wake up in a hospital, they noticed they're not in their original body. Naruto is Kakashi; Kakashi is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura switch bodies too. Will they find a cure or will they just learn to live their life like this?  
**

****

* * *

**Chapter 1- Surprise!  
  
**It was the same usual schedule. As Team 7 waited for Kakashi-sensei to arrive, they would have dozed off if the sun rays didn't hit their eyes. After two hours, the face of the silver haired Jounin finally appeared.  
  
"Ohayo minna! (everyone)", Kakashi said cheerfully. "I left my house **REALLY** early, but you know how girls can't resist my charms...so they chased me and..." Kakashi was cut short when Naruto and Sakura yelled out, "**LIAR**!"  
  
The cold, dark blue eyes stared at them and said coldly, "I don't want to waste time here listening to you guys argue every morning..."  
  
"I guess Sasuke is right, we should start our training." Kakashi said calmly.  
  
"I decided that you guys need to work on your aims since we have been practicing only chakra control. I want you guys to try focusing at the center of the tree and aim directly at it."  
  
As the three practiced, Kakashi took out his all-time favorite book "Icha Icha Paradise."

Team 7 was unaware of dark blue eyes that stared at them from a tree.

"Sasuke still has that murderous intent to kill me...but he still doesn't have enough hate...he needs to fill his life with hate... maybe just a prank to mess up Orochimaru's plans of taking over my brother's body..." Itachi smiled and licked his lips.  
  
Suddenly, Kakashi felt Itachi's presence nearby and told everyone to gather around him quickly.  
  
They ran towards him, no idea of what was going on. Sasuke stared at Kakashi's face and could tell by his face that someone very strong was nearby...He concentrated hard to notice the presence.

"If I don't know where that person is...I won't ever beat Itachi..." Sasuke thought and closed his eyes.

A person with a black cloak appeared in front of Kakashi...

Even though Sasuke had his eyes closed, he still knew who it was because of the familiar aura.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Sasuke shouted angrily and opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan. "Sharingan huh? So that's how badly you want to kill me..." Itachi smirked at Sasuke and whispered, "Just with your sharingan you're never going to defeat me...you need more hate in your life...more hate than me to defeat me..."  
  
Itachi grinned and snapped his fingers. An army of missing-nins appeared and rushed towards the small group of 4.

"**FUCK YOU**!" Sasuke yelled and took out shurikens and kunais.  
  
As Team 7 fought courageously against the army of middle-class ninjas, they were oblivious of Itachi, who stood on top of a tree, performing hand seals.  
  
Their vision blurred as they fought, they didn't know why it was happening, but they couldn't give up in front of Itachi. Their will was what helped them keep on going, but their body wouldn't listen to their wills' orders. They collapsed and Itachi stopped his army.

He walked up to Sasuke and whispered, "I hope you enjoy...the ride..." He got up and signaled the men to go back to the headquarters. Itachi turned around once more and smiled evilly, "I hope you enjoy this...cause I will...watching you afar..."  
  
**===the hospital===**

"I felt chills down my spine...as if a ghost was trying to possess my body...I couldn't move at that time...but my will caused me to...and the last emotion I felt was as if the grim reaper himself came to take my soul away..." Sasuke thought.  
  
He woke up with sweat all over his face and suddenly recognized that he was in a hospital. Although he knew something was different, he didn't really care...the most important thing was...ITACHI...

"Itachi...I'll kill you...for sure..." Sasuke mumbled and was about to get out of bed.

His feet touched the cold floor and he tried to look for slippers. His vision was still blurred and he just sat on the left side of the bed silently. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed that it was longer than usual.

"Have I been sleeping here for months?" Sasuke panicked.

He ran up to the windows for his reflection...

"No...it couldn't have been long..." Sasuke thought.

He looked at the windows and saw his reflection which made his eyes widen at the sight. His hair was pink...with emerald eyes that gazed back him... The next thing he knew was an action he thought he wouldn't do in years...

...screaming.  
  
TBC

* * *

Please review! I'd like to know what you think about my first fanfic! Is it bad? I will continue if I get good reviews!Takeshi-chan 


	2. Changes in Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters; I will conquer all of them in the future.  
  
A/N: Enjoy the second chapter! Oh yeah before I forget Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are 16 years old. It might be difficult to understand but let me explain. In the story I will only call them by their original name, not by the body their in. So if Sasuke is in Sakura's body I will only write Sasuke and the same with the others. Anyways...Enough chitchat and read lol  
  
Summary: Itachi attacked Team 7 again. When they all wake up in a hospital, they noticed they're not in their original body. Naruto is Kakashi; Kakashi is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura switch bodies too. Will they find a cure or will they just learn to live their life like this?  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** He touched his hair and noticed that it was longer. He took the mirror that was placed on top of the desk next to his bed.  
  
His hair was pink...with emerald eyes that gazed back at the reflection and he suddenly found himself screaming.  
  
"What the hell happened to me?!? Why am I in Sakura's body?!? Sasuke exclaimed as his fist clenched into a fist.  
  
//Flashback// Team 7 was trying to dodge all the attacks the hordes of ninjas were giving them. Sasuke saw Itachi at the corner of his eye and planned to attack him since he saw him starting a jutsu. Itachi had planned to delay them while doing the jutsu, and was glad that he was able to finish it before Sasuke could lay a finger on him. He (Sasuke) could hear the faint laughter of Itachi...  
  
//End of Flashback//  
  
Sasuke's eyes averted from the mirror to the three beds nearby. He saw of course his own body, Naruto, and Kakashi. Had Sakura and I been the only one that had switched bodies? he thought.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Immediately all three stood up and looked startled at the scream. "Oy" was all Sasuke could say at the moment. As soon as Sakura saw her own body and stared at her.  
  
"Is that you Sasuke-kun?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"W-why a-are you in my body......" she stammered as she said those words.  
  
"Itachi used a jutsu on us and we switched bodies?"  
  
Switched bodies...switched bodies....switched bodies... these words were repeated in her head.  
  
Sakura started to cry and Sasuke said, "Oy, don't cry...don't make me look like a weakling here..."  
  
Kakashi shouted obnoxiously,"HAHAHA SASUKE IN SAUKRA'S BODY?!?" Then he thought in silence for a second, if he's in Sakura's body that means that he can see her body naked and her undergarments!!!  
  
He then shot Sasuke a cold glare as he surveyed him in Sakura's body.  
  
Sasuke noticed that Kakashi was staring at him with a cold glare and Naruto gazed dreamily. He also noticed how Kakashi was being obnoxious. Does that mean that Naruto and Kakashi switched too?!?  
  
"Hey Naruto" he said calmly "why are you throwing me dirty looks?"  
  
"Because you are in Sakura's body and you're allowed to see her naked!!"  
  
"That doesn't matter now. Don't you feel like you're in a different body?"  
  
"Now that you mentioned it I feel taller"  
  
He looked at himself and noticed that he was wearing Kakashi-sensei's Jounin clothes. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed. His head jerked sideways and saw his own body.  
  
"I guess we should see Hokage-sama about this incident" was all Kakashi said.  
  
After a moment of silence, Kakashi said, "Who knows we might have to live like this forever and we might see each other N-A-K-E-D"  
  
Sakura and Sasuke blushed feverishly.  
  
Naruto noticed and shouted,"I hope there's a freaking cure for this jutsu." He couldn't stand the thought of Sasuke using Sakura's body.  
  
Kakashi called for service from a nurse. A doctor entered the room and examined them carefully. "Everything seems alright here. You four will be released tomorrow in the morning. Just for now take a good rest."  
  
They all slept soundly and were released in the morning.  
  
They dashed quickly to Hokage-sama.  
  
"We like to see the hokage please" Kakashi stated to the guard.  
  
"Why would a little shrimp like you Naruto want to see the Hokage?"  
  
That's right. I'm in Naruto's body, Kakashi thought  
  
He stared at Naruto and Naruto understood that look.  
  
"Ano excuse me for my underling's rudeness but I desperately need to see Hokage-sama"  
  
"Hai Kakashi-sensei"  
  
They abruptly entered the Hokage's small office.  
  
"May I help you Team 7" Hokage stared.  
  
Kakashi walked up and explained the situation.  
  
"Hontoo des?"(Really)  
  
"Do you know a cure for this mess?"  
  
"There is a man in the Hidden Village of Sound but he's always traveling around the world so this might be a wild goose chase"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Takayuki Haru"  
  
"If you don't mind Hokage but can we call this a mission?"  
  
She smiled and said simply "Of course"  
  
They watched as the sun set outside and walked around randomly.  
  
"I guess we'll leave in a week since we need to adjust to this body first" Kakashi decided.  
  
"That long?!?" Sakura whined.  
  
Kakashi ignored her and added "Let's retire for today and head for our houses."  
  
"BUT sensei we're in different bodies now"  
  
"Just go to the house your body is in"  
  
They all separated and headed home.  
  
Sasuke walked up to the Haruno's household and walked in. Sakura's mother came and hugged Sasuke.  
  
"Sakura are you alright? We were deeply upset when we found out that you were in the hospital"  
  
"I'm alright m-mom..."  
  
"That's good to hear. Now take your bath."  
  
Bath?!?! Sasuke exclaimed in his head.  
  
"I don't feel like taking a bath today"  
  
"What are you talking about?!? Just go upstairs and take a bath right now young lady!!"  
  
Sakura's mom took Sasuke upstairs and took out some clothes for him. She grabbed his wrist and led him straight to the bathroom.  
  
"I want you to finish taking a bath before coming downstairs to eat dinner" Sakura's mom said before leaving Sasuke red in the bathroom.  
  
I guess it was inevitable he thought. Oh well, just like Kakashi predicted. we will see each other naked.  
  
He began to strip Sakura's clothes and his eyes widened as he gazed at the mirror of her naked body. What the hell am I thinking right now?!? he blushed.  
  
He entered the inviting warm waters. He began scrubbing himself clean and dried himself when he was done.  
  
He looked at Sakura's undergarments. I never thought that Sakura wore sexy lingerie he thought as he held it in his hands. His face turned crimson red all of a sudden.  
  
I have to stop thinking like this. I have to kill Itachi and restore the clan. not about the *gulp* lingerie.....  
  
He quickly changed and went downstairs to eat his dinner.  
  
Meanwhile at Sasuke's house...  
  
Sakura ate her dinner quietly. Suddenly a thought hit her. Shit...my period is supposed to come anytime soon this week....  
  
TBC  
  
Please review! I thought it was a lil' boring in the beginning but I think the next chappie might be weird for guys lol if you know what I mean.  
  
~Takeshi-chan 


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters.  
  
A/N:  
  
*(word)* =action  
  
Summary: Itachi attacked Team 7 again. When they all wake up in a hospital, they noticed they're not in their original body. Naruto is Kakashi; Kakashi is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura switch bodies too. Will they find a cure or will they just learn to live their life like this?  
  
*Sakura ate her dinner quietly. Suddenly a thought hit her. Shit...my period is supposed to come anytime soon this week....*  
  
All four shinobis slept soundly until the next morning...  
  
~Haruno's household  
  
GACCKK!! WHAT THE HELL?!? Sasuke screamed.  
  
He stared at the red blood stain on the bed and started panicking. What the hell is going on? He thought. He rushed out of the bed and began dialing the number to his house.  
  
Sakura answers sleepily.  
  
"Moushi Moushi"(hello)  
  
"Sakura!! What the hell?? I'm bleeding to death here?!? What's wrong with your body?!!"  
  
"Shit.. I knew it was coming...sooner or later..."  
  
"What are you talking about?! Help me from this situation!"  
  
"Ummm..Sasuke-kun my parents aren't home right?"  
  
"Hell no forget about that!! They're in a mission today!!"  
  
"well ever heard of a period?"  
  
"no..but please help me!! I'm in a big BLOODY mess here!!"  
  
"Well once a month you bleed which prepares you for your baby..so can you calm down and get a pad?"  
  
"What the hell is a pad?!?"  
  
"Ummm...*blushes and says shyly* in the bathroom drawer.."  
  
*tells him instructions and everything else needed ^ ^;;* (T: I don't wanna get into details about it either...lol)  
  
"Fuck...are you serious about this??"  
  
"Yes Sasuke-kun and you also have to act like me too.."  
  
"Shit...I'm going now Ja ne"  
  
He hung up the phone and sighed deeply. It must really sucks to be a girl huh...  
  
~Meanwhile at the Uchiha household  
  
He's living my life now..I wonder how his life is..  
  
She opened the door, unaware of all the fangirls waiting outside.  
  
She turned around and suddenly found herself running away from the hungry hands that were eagerly trying to catch her..  
  
~At Naruto's place  
  
*Sigh* I better check up on Naruto  
  
~Kakashi's shack  
  
Hehehehehehe....Naruto said under his breath.  
  
So I finally get to see what's under sensei's mask... Now I can walk freely around town and show everyone..  
  
He removes the mask slowly since excitement was building inside of him.  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3...Time to take it off!!  
  
"Naruto...what do you think you are doing?" Kakashi said sternly.  
  
Surprised at his sudden appearance, he spun around to see his whiskered face.  
  
Kakashi was eyeing Naruto carefully, knowing what mischievous prank he was going to play with his body.  
  
Naruto had an evil grin on his face while his evil genius plan was about to begin.  
  
Naruto ran and pushed Kakashi since he had the advantage now because he was in Kakashi's body.  
  
"OY!! NARUTO!!!!!"  
  
He sped after him trying not to let him reveal his face to everyone.  
  
~Back to the Haruno's household  
  
"Must really sucks to be a girl to be bleeding like this..."  
  
He was checking Sakura's body in the mirror. He had to admit that ever since they were 12 Sakura had beautiful curves in her body. She had a beautiful figure also, but he didn't want to ruin all this..so he had to learn how to be a girl.  
  
*sigh* guess it's time to go now..  
  
Over the years Sakura developed into a matured 16 year-old. Many men in town began to recognize her and actually started a fan club similar to Sasuke's club.  
  
Unaware of this he actually had to do what he always do in the morning...RUN!  
  
All four shinobis running around the village didn't know they would randomly meet each other...  
  
Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all spun around the corner and crashed into each other.  
  
"ITTAI!!"  
  
They all looked up. "What are you doing here??" they all asked at the same time.  
  
"No time for that the fangirls are coming around!!"  
  
"Your fanboys are also coming!!"  
  
"We have to teleport let's go"  
  
They landed in the forest area. All four were breathing heavily from all that running.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke asked Naruto and Kakashi why were they running.  
  
"hehe Kakashi-sensei won't let me see his actual face" tempting to remove it.  
  
"Naruto you were going to show it to everyone weren't you?"  
  
"Sensei can we actually see your face?" asked sakura sincerely.  
  
"hai...I guess I'll let it go this time"  
  
Naruto pulled the mask down slowly while the other two were watching anxiously.  
  
After a LONG time, Naruto revealed the beautiful curved face of Kakashi- sensei.  
  
"Sensei...you actually take care of your skin really well don't you?" Sakura asked touching his face.  
  
It was a smooth, white, and beautiful.  
  
"ALL RIGHT SAKURA!! CAN YOU STOP TOUCHING MY FACE??" an annoyed Kakashi scolded.  
  
"we should train now minna(everyone)"  
  
They trained peacefully until the sun set.  
  
"I guess we should retire for today. I glad that we can use own techniques and our chakra is still with us."  
  
"Oy Sakura...I know this sounds embarrassing..but can you wash my body..?" Sasuke asked with his back turned so Sakura wouldn't see his red, hot burning face.  
  
"hai..."  
  
they all headed home....with Sakura's face was crimson red and the words Sasuke said were repeating in her head..  
  
She reached his house and began to strip his clothes slowly....  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you thank you!! Yay I finished my 3 chapter! Arigatou for all those who rewiewed! It might be awhile until I  
  
~Takeshi-chan 


	4. Emotion?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters.  
  
A/N: what will happen next?? Just keep on reading!! Thx for reviewing! I want to thank my beta reader Kaiyuga! Arigatou!  
  
*(word)* =action  
  
Summary: Itachi attacked Team 7 again. When they all wake up in a hospital, they noticed they're not in their original body. Naruto is Kakashi; Kakashi is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura switch bodies too. Will they find a cure or will they just learn to live their life like this?  
  
They all headed home....with Sakura's face was crimson red and the words Sasuke said were repeating in her head...  
  
She reached his house and began to strip his clothes slowly....  
  
She stopped halfway and stared dumbfounded at the mirror. Sasuke had a six pack and of course his muscles were irresistible.  
  
Sakura!! What are you thinking?!? I already got over Sasuke since I couldn't get his attention!! Sakura thought.  
  
"I never knew he had a six pack...that makes me want him even more..."  
  
"Stop thinking like that Sakura!! Even though I like how he looks I don't think he'll ever acknowledge me at all." she shook her head as she thought of this.  
  
She stripped the other half off....  
  
"OMG!!! I can't believe I'm doing this...I'm staring at a naked Sasuke...Her face was burning red... (TC: Go ahead girls and drool!! You know you want me to describe Sasuke body! ^_^)  
  
Sasuke had a medium size muscles in his arms, a six pack, and his skin was tanned. These features were what all women want him... (TC: isn't it?) His raven blue hair covered his eyes when he was thinking but when he stares at you with his onyx eyes...they definitely make you melt inside..  
  
To Sakura, Sasuke meant everything to her, even though she wouldn't admit it. He made all her worries go away with just one look and she would even die for him. But still, she wondered if she could get his attention...  
  
Sakura!! Snap out of it!! Just shower and forget about it!! She quietly turned on the water and entered to take a quick shower.  
  
~At the Hokage's palace...  
  
"Hokage-sama... is it okay for you to send them on this silly mission?"  
  
"Yes. They need to learn how to cooperate with each other"  
  
"They're going to travel around the world just to look for....me"  
  
"They'll never find out you're here, Takayuki Haru."  
  
~Back to the Uchiha's household  
  
"THANK GOD I WAS ABLE TO GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER!!! I HAVE TO CONTROL MY (TC: err...hormones?) EMOTIONS!! *sigh* I should take a walk. At least it will help me take my mind off this."  
  
Sakura walked out of the house with a deep red face.  
  
She strolled around the park and sat down on a bench.  
  
"*sigh* I wonder if Sasuke will like me someday....if he did, maybe I could take him here every night and see the beautiful glistening stars..."  
  
"Sasuke!!!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
Sakura turned around to find her best friend....INO!!  
  
"Sasuke, you're out pretty late, aren't you? Ah, I get it!! You knew I was also taking a walk this late and decided to wait for me here so we can watch the stars!!"  
  
"I. err..."  
  
"I have to say something manly like Sasuke!!" thought Sakura.  
  
~Flashbacks of how cold Sasuke acted  
  
"Shut up, you're annoying..."  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Get off of me, you dobe."  
  
And so on....  
  
~Back to the scene of Ino and Sakura  
  
Sakura panicked and thought of the first thing she remembered about Sasuke saying.  
  
"Get off of me, you DOBE!!"  
  
Ino looked shocked at this saying. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Waiii!! Why did I have to become a dobe like Naruto?? It may not be today, but someday I will make you love me..."  
  
Ino said this statement silently and ran toward her house.  
  
Oh well, it was for the best, right? She thought.  
  
~Naruto was taking a stroll outside, too...  
  
Naruto whistled peacefully, for he knew that he was allowed to many places, now that he was in Kakashi-sensei's body.  
  
"First off, the ANBU library...heh." Naruto thought.  
  
He walked towards a ramen shop and ate happily, spending A LOT of Kakashi's money.  
  
When he walked out, he saw Hinata looking at the stars...  
  
"Yo, Hinata, how are you today?"  
  
"Sensei. I'm confused..."  
  
"Talk to me about it! Maybe I can help"  
  
"Well...its about Naruto...I love him so dearly and want to confess my feelings to him...I'm too shy to tell him, though...every time I try to gather all my courage, I always end up inviting him for ramen.."  
  
Naruto blushed feverishly. "  
  
Woah...Hinata likes me...why didn't I notice it before? All this time, I gave my attention to Sakura..." he thought, "But she is really cute... I'll stay with Hinata because she appreciates me..."  
  
"Hinata-chan! Don't worry; I think Naruto feels the same for you too! When he comes back from the mission, tell him your feelings. Meanwhile, gather up all of your courage! I'll support you all the way!"  
  
"Hai, sensei! Arigatou for your help!" She smiled at him. Her smile made Naruto weak in the legs, but he managed to stay still.  
  
She waved him good-bye and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I guess its late but I heard that they allow jounins in the library at anytime."  
  
He walked toward the library and they allowed him in.  
  
Naruto searched frantically for hours, looking for the secret jutsu...  
  
He spotted it after 3 hours...  
  
He cracked open the book and had a sly smirk on his face. He couldn't wait till tomorrow...  
  
~the next morning...  
  
Sasuke got up early to avoid the crowd of boys waiting for him...  
  
Sasuke got whatever was in Sakura's drawer and put it on. He was wearing a black tank top with white shorts. He put on the boots and ran as quickly as he could.  
  
Sasuke saw Naruto up in a tree when he arrived, and said, "You're here early. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"No reason. Can't be here early or what?"  
  
They started arguing and stopped abruptly when Sakura arrived.  
  
"STOP IT!!!! Bakas!! People are going to think that Kakashi and I are fighting like you two! Now we have to act like each other and appreciate each other!"  
  
"Hai" They both said silently, even though their eyes were still staring coldly at each other.  
  
~three hours later, Kakashi shows up  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
"No excuses, SENSEI!" Sakura shot an evil look at him.  
  
"Well... I guess we can start our training today...Oh yeah, I just found out...Naruto, you can't use my Sharingan, but I can in your body...also Kyuubi is not here, so it might be in my body."  
  
"I already know that...Kakashi, would you do me a favor? I want the honor to fight against you."  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Naruto's sly smile came back....  
  
They started their fight and kept sending back punches and kicks until...  
  
Naruto multiplied!! He shouted, "NINJA HAREM!!"  
  
A puff of smoke appeared and a bunch of pretty girls appeared.  
  
(TC: Since this is Kakashi's body, the girls look different)  
  
The girls had long, silky silver hair that touched the ground and their skin was a peachy color. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at their beautiful creamy skin.  
  
Suddenly, Kakashi got a nosebleed!!  
  
"Sensei!! You wouldn't hurt us, would you??"  
  
"NARUTO!!!!" Kakashi shouted before he fainted.  
  
Naruto returned to his normal self.  
  
"HAHA...Kakashi-sensei is also weak around naked girls, huh!?!"  
  
Naruto turned around to see two crimson red faces that were blushing and mad.  
  
"NARUTO, YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Don't ever do that stupid jutsu again!!"  
  
"Hai hai" But he knew he won't keep that promise. (TC: winks ^.-)  
  
~after a week later...  
  
"TIME TO START OUR MISSION!! LET'S GO!!!"  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Arigatou for reading!! Please review!! Other characters will appear in the story as well and confusing emotions may happen! If you have any suggestions you can email me at christy_love21@hotmail.com ! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Ja ne!  
  
~Takeshi-chan 


	5. Beginning of the New Adventure

Disclaimer: What have I told you in the last 4 chapters?!  
  
A/N: Hehe! Sorry for not updating very quickly! Had to think about it! Arigatou Kaiyuga for beta reading this!! Love ya! FYI Rock Lee is not injured! He can still practice! Anyways ENJOY!!  
  
(word) =action  
  
The night before they left for their mission, they had planned out their route. They read about Takayuki Haru from books and decided to follow the map given in the book.  
  
First of all, the book said that he was first seen in the Hidden Village of Mist. That was only the beginning of the journey though! Mr.Takayuki also went to the Hidden Villages of Sound, Waterfall, and Sand! They said he was a miracle doctor that was able to heal anything but they didn't know where he was originally from. He was just traveling randomly. The only thing they knew was that once a month he would travel through these villages and through a forest to an unknown village... all they had to do was ask people about Takayuki-san and gather information...  
  
Hokage-sama's palace...  
  
"Hokage-sama...did you even tell them about the potion?"  
  
"Of course not! They have to find out by themselves!"  
  
"What if the potion doesn't work? You know that the potion will only work if they all care and love one another before they take it. If not they are bound to that body for life!"  
  
"That's why I sent them on this mission! Taking care of someone's body will increase their love and of course care for it too. While they're at it they will learn more about one another and learn to accept their teammate."  
  
"Really brilliant thinking hokage-sama! Only thing we can do now is pray. They won't come back to Konoha until they reach that village...that painful and cursed village..."  
  
the next day...  
  
They began their mission...  
  
It was in the middle of the afternoon and they walked into the deepest part of the forest. They traveled in a grumpy mood that morning since Kakashi didn't arrive till 11 o' clock.  
  
Sweat was pouring down their faces and they hoped they would reach a pond so they could refresh themselves. As usual, Sakura desperately hated to remind Kakashi about his lateness.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!! If you weren't late today we would probably be out of this forest!!!" whined Sakura.  
  
"Like I said...there was an old lady asking for help!" Kakashi lied. (TC: obviously a lie! lol .;;)  
  
"There are so many lies you have made over these 5 years!!!"  
  
"Doesn't Naruto sound quiet all of the sudden? He's usually loud when traveling..." Kakashi said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Now that I think about it...he has that daydreaming look..."  
  
Naruto's dream...  
  
"Naruto!!! I love you so much!!" a shinobi with short blue hair and clear eyes yelled and smothered him with kisses.  
  
"I love you so much too!! I can't believe that I never noticed you my love!!" Naruto said sweetly.  
  
They embraced each other tightly. They both lifted their heads and closed their eyes. They tilted their head and moved their heads closer. Their lips almost touched until...  
  
"NARUTO!! BAKA!!" yelled out Sasuke.  
  
Before he knew it, he was falling off a cliff.  
  
"SAVE ME!!!" screamed Naruto.  
  
They grabbed him and tried to lift him up. Since he was in Kakashi's body, he was much heavier.  
  
"UGH... Naruto!! Stop struggling!!" shouted Sakura.  
  
The three couldn't hold him any longer and Naruto's hands slid off.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In a flash a figure caught Naruto and reached safely where the three stood.  
  
He was wearing green clothes and had bushy black hair.  
  
He turned around and they all saw the big FUZZY eyebrows (TC: can you guess who it is lol :P)  
  
"Yo!" greeted Gai as he smiled. His teeth gave a shining glow as he smiled.  
  
"Gai..." Kakashi said under his breath.  
  
"How can you fall off the cliff so easily, Kakashi!?"  
  
For a moment Naruto had to think about who he was talking to since he wasn't used to be calling Kakashi.  
  
"Umm...I was training my subordinates! I needed to know their strength!!" Naruto said nervously.  
  
In a distance, Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee were coming.  
  
"Sensei!!! We almost lost you!!" TenTen said, breathing heavily.  
  
"Ha...we need to work on your speed here...but I need to finish this fight between me and Kakashi!"  
  
"Nani?! I don't want to fight super fuzzy eyebrows like you!!"  
  
"When have you been calling me names?!?"  
  
"I can call you whatever I like!!!"  
  
"You just asked for a duel!!!"  
  
"Bring it on!!! You know you will lose to me eventually!"  
  
They stared at each other for a minute...  
  
Meanwhile, back to the rest of the people  
  
"Sakura-chan!! You ever look so good in spring since your hair matches the Sakura blossoms!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
Sasuke gave a disgusted look at Lee and thought," I have to act like Sakura...She treats him normally...Ugh how can she survive this...just looking at his sweaty super thick eyebrows want to me vomit..."  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"  
  
Sakura gave Sasuke a nudge.  
  
"Eh...I'm alright Lee-kun...just daydreaming...hehe hehe..."Sasuke gave Lee a weak smile.  
  
"You must have given up on Sasuke already...I noticed it. So how about going out on a date with me?"  
  
Sasuke stared at Sakura and Sakura gave him an Oh-God-Please-Say-No look.  
  
"I'm sorry Lee-kun...I'm just not ready yet..."  
  
"Then if you don't mind...would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
"Umm... sure, why not?" Sasuke replied with a weak smile trying to form. Sasuke himself thought, "What can a walk with him do any harm?"  
  
The two walked a far distance, away from the four.  
  
As Sakura watched them disappear, she sighed.  
  
She turned around to see Neji staring at her. His eyes looked cold.  
  
"Neji, are you alright?" asked TenTen.  
  
"I'm alright, TenTen...just uncomfortable around Uchiha..."  
  
Meanwhile, Kakashi sat on the floor reading Icha Icha Paradise and TenTen had disgusted look on her face. She never knew Naruto would be this perverted.  
  
Meanwhile back to Gai and Naruto...  
  
The lightning of hatred could be seen while they were staring at each other.  
  
"Let's begin our fight!!! Let's settle our discussion!!!" argued Gai.  
  
"Bring it on!!!"  
  
They threw punches and kicks, but Naruto couldn't dodge them all since this is Gai-sensei.  
  
"The only way out of this situation is...of course...Kakashi-sensei taught me lots of justsus as well as Jiraya! Must use the knowledge!! "thought Naruto.  
  
Sasuke and Lee...  
  
They chatted happily or as Lee thought were happily since he didn't know what was going on in Sasuke's mind.  
  
In Sasuke's mind  
  
"God!! This dude talks sooo much!! Blah blah blah... his mouth moves soo much!! All I have to say is "uh-huh" he won't notice a thing will he? Oh no why does he always talk about Sakura looks so much...?! I know she's hot and sexy...WAIT!! Did I just think that Sakura was hot and sexy!? I feel weird..."  
  
Back to the conversation...  
  
"So Sakura as I was saying. Don't you think Gai would make a perfect father? Sakura? "Lee spun around to see Sakura faint. He hadn't had breakfast this morning and the spring heat got to him pretty badly.  
  
"Sakura!!" Lee yelled out frightened.  
  
Back to Neji and Sakura...  
  
Neji couldn't believe Uchiha's power...he didn't care if he was the only survivor...he wanted to be the head of the family...not Hinata...  
  
He lay his cold eyes on Sakura and surveyed her from head to toe. Neji couldn't accept the fact that the last fight they had, he had to lose against him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with his strength and careful strategy.  
  
Gai and Naruto...  
  
Naruto muttered a jutsu under his breath as he hid behind a tree. Carefully a ball of lighting appeared under his palm...  
  
He used part of the Kyuubi's chakra to help make it larger and stronger. When he had enough, he was lucky to catch Gai off-guard and attacked him behind.  
  
Since the chakra was so strong, Gai couldn't block it in time and was blown away. He slammed onto a tree and fainted from the strong blow.  
  
Sasuke and Lee  
  
"Sakura!! Don't worry I'll give you CPR!!"  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes at the right moment to see Lee's lips nearby. (TC: whew!!!)  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong, my dear? I was only going to give you a little kiss!!"  
  
"You fuzzy eyebrows, get away from me!!!!" screamed Sasuke as he ran back to the group.  
  
Sasuke's mind  
  
"OH my GOD!! He was about to kiss me!! I don't want to have my first kiss gone by a guy!!! I need to hurry back before he catches up!! I thought walking with him wouldn't harm me that bad!!"  
  
Neji and Sakura  
  
In a distance, they heard someone yelling and it was coming closer very fast.  
  
Sasuke came screaming and since Neji was standing in the middle of the road, he had no time to move away from the strong shove Sasuke gave him! (TC: Sasuke didn't know where he was going since he was so frightened!!)  
  
As a result, Neji fell and landed on top of Kakashi, causing them both to roll down a hill into a pond!  
  
"Let's get out them out of there before they drown or catch a cold!!!!" screamed Naruto.  
  
Immediately, they dashed to the two figures flooding on the water. The sun was setting and they decided to camp out together for the night.  
  
They built a fire and brought out blankets to warm Neji and Kakashi. Gai was silently sitting in a corner thinking intensely.  
  
Gai's mind  
  
"The blow Kakashi gave me today was pretty fierce but that definitely wasn't his power... I felt the Kyuubi's chakra within. What could this mean...? Only one thing...but it can't really happen can it...? I'll ask Naruto privately since I know he's not very good at lying..."  
  
Back to the camp  
  
"We should sleep in now since we have to leave early in the morning, I'll keep guard" Kakashi said after they ate their dinner.  
  
"I'll guard with you, Naruto, since you are only a subordinate of Kakashi's" Gai offered.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
After everyone slept soundly the two outside chatted...  
  
At the right moment when Gai found an opening he asked,"Kakashi...can it be true that you all switched bodies...? Naruto is you and you are him...Sakura and Sasuke must of switched too..."  
  
"Gai... I knew you would find out since that childish Naruto used Kyuubi's chakra and you could of sensed it...Sakura and Sasuke were acting abnormal too huh...and of course you don't see Naruto read Icha Icha Paradise everyday." Kakashi chuckled as he said this.  
  
"Guess you four have to pick up your act if you don't want people to find out about your identities."  
  
"Just don't spread it around..." Kakashi smiled broadly and added,"Anyways, if you do gossip on us, I can simply tell them that you lost to my subordinate, Naruto"  
  
"I promise I won't tell!!!!" as his face turned crimson red.  
  
The next morning...  
  
They all woke up and got dressed. When Sasuke came out of the tent with TenTen, he was blushing feverishly.  
  
Kakashi understood that look! He must of saw TenTen changed!  
  
But it was different for Sakura...  
  
She came out with black bags under her eyes.  
  
She took one step and fell to the floor, sleeping.  
  
Kakashi said immediately," What happened to her???"  
  
Altogether (Neji, TenTen, and Sasuke) they said..."Lee snores badly...."  
  
Because of this incident, they let Sakura sleep in...  
  
They didn't leave till noon that day. They bid their good-byes and walked forward to the village of mist!  
  
But their journey of romance, action, and problems barely begin...  
  
TBC  
  
Please RR!!! I say once again! Sorry for the late update!!! GOMEN!!! Hehe...thank you for forgiving me! :P  
  
Takeshi-chan 


	6. Misfortune

Disclaimer: I'll keep on dreaming!  
  
A/N: Finally FINALS are OVER!!! I took awhile to update...Sorry! Forgive me :P Thanks Kaiyuga for beta reading this!! Enjoy!  
  
(word) =action  
  
Chapter 6 – Misfortunes  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
They didn't leave till noon that day. They bid their good-byes and walked forward to the village of mist!  
  
But their journey of romance, action, and problems barely begin...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gosh, today is so FREAKING hot!" Naruto said out loud.  
  
"What can we do about it since Sakura slept in today?" Kakashi chuckled.  
  
"Hey it wasn't MY fault anyways. Who would have thought that Lee snored? Imagine getting married to him..." Sakura shivered as she imagined the nightmare.  
  
"It's great that we're going back to the Hidden Village of Mist. We're going to see that little kiddo again!"  
  
"What's so great about going there again? That's where I got this FREAKING seal Naruto..." Sasuke argued.  
  
"So what? That fucking scary snake dude disappeared and is probably hiding somewhere right now"  
  
"You don't get anything you stupid dobe..."Sasuke mumbled.  
  
"We have no time to argue or slack off right now!! We have to get to Mist before dark." Kakashi scolded.  
  
"Hai..."they replied.  
  
"Sensei...what do you think the mysterious village is and how do you think the potion will work?" Sakura said after her curiously took over her completely.  
  
"I don't know Sakura...Hokage-sama must of sent us out for a reason...she wouldn't just do it for fun...I guess that she wants us to find out by ourselves without her telling us...and maybe find out more about Takayuki Haru."  
  
"Takayuki Haru...Isn't he like REALLY old?"  
  
"Maybe...his face will be all wrinkly and ugly with pimples...the potion might be that you have to kiss him!!" Kakashi laughed at the last statement.  
  
"UGH...it'll be worse than Lee...An old man..." then Sakura added, "I REALLY HOPE THAT ISN'T THE CURE!!!"  
  
"I'm kidding!!!" Kakashi yelled as Sakura began to hit him crazily.  
  
After the sun sets...  
  
"Oh well we couldn't reach Mist in time. We should camp out here. It's perfect."  
  
Sasuke went out to get wood for the fire, and Sakura fixed the tents since Naruto didn't understand.  
  
As for Naruto, he sat down and started daydreaming about Hinata to console his frustration.  
  
Kakashi...well he's reading Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
Sasuke came back with wood and started a fire. Sakura cooked meat and vegetables and called them for dinner.  
  
"Sasuke-bastard seems to be in a bad mood," whispered Naruto to Sakura.  
  
"I agree but don't call him bastard" she hit Naruto in the stomach and continued," somehow something is bothering him... do you think he dislikes me or my body??"  
  
"I don't know...lets find out" Naruto whispered as he rubbed his tummy.  
  
"Sasuke-bastard!! Why are you even mad today? You hardly spoke to us!!"  
  
"Shut up dobe...You think its fun being in a girl's body and living like one?! I don't want guys chasing me!!"  
  
Naruto got up and yelled," Too bad Sasuke cause you're going to get used to it! You just don't appreciate that Sakura is beautiful and she has a fan club that is big as yours! You can get used to it because that's what you normally do in your basic life anyways!"  
  
"What do you know? I bet you never been in a girl's body before. Oh I forgot you are a girl!" as Sasuke said this he stood up too with anger written on his face.  
  
"I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL." Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke and sent him flying.  
  
"NARUTO!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" yelled Kakashi at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"You should know when to stop. If you want to comfort him don't act so rashly!!"  
  
"Sasuke-kun!"screamed Sakura.  
  
Sakura went to Sasuke's side and said softly to his ear,"Gomen Sasuke...I know its weird being in my body since I'm a girl but its also weird for me...if you ever feel like this again don't keep it to yourself...just tell me how you feel since I deserve to know what you think..."  
  
"It isn't your fault...its all my fault since my idiotic brother did this..."  
  
"You can't blame yourself because we're in this together! We have to learn to work with each other..." Sakura's tears dripped down her cheeks.  
  
"You can't cry like this anymore Sakura...you have to be like me remember..."  
  
"Only if you promise me that you'll work together and stop this ridiculous fighting."  
  
"I promise since I don't want to look like a wimp to my brother."  
  
At this she smiled at him and left him there to think everything over.  
  
The next day...  
  
"FINALLY!!! Mist Village!" Sakura screamed happily.  
  
"Oy Sakura..." Kakashi whispered.  
  
"Kakashi what is it?"  
  
"We have to act like each other so I don't think Sasuke would jump up like that"  
  
She blushed feverishly. "Its true...I have to act like him...maybe if I can talk to him more we can learn more about each other..."she thought.  
  
They crossed the Naruto Bridge and roamed around the village.  
  
Girls and boys were staring at two particular people: Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
Ever since their last visit many people had fallen in love with them. They were very popular in the village and also had developed fan clubs for those two.  
  
"Sakura!!! I HAVE WAITED FOR YOU FOR MANY YEARS!!!!" Sasuke turned around and saw a horde of boys rushing.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU REPLY MY LETTER!!!??" Sakura didn't want to turn around since she knew the clubs were right around the corner.  
  
"Sasuke RUNNN!!!" yelled Sakura as they both sped out of sight.  
  
"There they go again..."sigh Kakashi.  
  
"Why can't I be that popular??!" Naruto yelled out in frustration.  
  
"No time for that Naruto. We might as well just search for an inn."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
They entered a nearby inn and asked the person behind the counter," Excuse me is there still room left?"  
  
"Hai...How many people are with you right now?"  
  
"Four"  
  
"That will be 567 yen please."  
  
"Here you go"  
  
"Arigatou please enjoy your stay. Here are your keys. Your rooms are on the 3rd floor."  
  
"We'll come back here after we find something to eat. Let's find those two so we can go to a restaurant."  
  
They searched frantically for 2 hours until they found them.  
  
"FINALLY WE FOUND YOU TWO!! I'M SO FUCKING HUNGRY!!" whined Naruto.  
  
"Let's get going really quick since we don't know when the mob will see us here." Sakura said quickly.  
  
They went into a fancy restaurant and sat down happily since they knew that this place would not be where the mob expected them to be.  
  
"I'll take ramen!" Naruto said quickly as soon as they sat down.  
  
Kakashi ordered miso ramen with eggplant, and Sasuke got curry rice while Sakura decided to get expensive sushi.  
  
Their orders came and Kakashi was first to finish. The trio still didn't see his face.  
  
Kakashi got up to pay after he finished so he didn't have to worry about it later until a waiter rushed abruptly past him. The waiter had pushed him back to his seat. That wasn't the really bad until the order of soup had spilled on Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi jumped up as he tried to cool it down.  
  
"GOMEN!!!" the waiter bowed down and tried to clean up Kakashi.  
  
"You should be more careful!"  
  
"Gomen I'm still new around here..."  
  
"Its okay...Just be careful."  
  
Kakashi got up and went to the restroom. By the time he came back the trio was done eating.  
  
"So you guys are done eating?"  
  
"Yeah let's go!!!" yelled out an energized Naruto.  
  
They walked up to the cashier and asked for the price.  
  
"That will be 1246 yen please."  
  
Kakashi reached into his pocket but didn't find his wallet.  
  
"Hey you three...have you seen my wallet?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're the one that carried our money!" Sakura said in a concern way.  
  
Kakashi scratched his head. "Well I don't have it now..."  
  
"NANI!!?!!" they screamed.  
  
They searched every single part of the restaurant but still they couldn't find it.  
  
The manger exited his office and confronted them.  
  
"You are going to work off this tab!!!" the manger yelled out.  
  
"I guess there's no way out of this..."  
  
"I got four perfect jobs for guys..."the manger smirked.  
  
As the job got assigned and they dressed up...  
  
Naruto's Accidents  
  
Naruto was assigned as a chef. Naruto didn't know anything about cooking unfortunately. He slipped and broke dishes. He burned the food and added too much spices.  
  
All these misfortunate accidents just raised the tab higher.  
  
Sasuke's Anger  
  
Sasuke had to dress up as a waitress since the manger praised him as "very pretty".  
  
He wore a mini skirt with a sleeveless shirt that showed his stomach along with high heels.  
  
But that wasn't even half of his bad luck.  
  
He had to serve beer to those drunken "idiots" as Sasuke called them.  
  
He tried to walk steadily towards the first order.  
  
Of course since he never used high heels before he fell many times before he got used to it.  
  
He walked up to the man and placed his drink down.  
  
"Hey beautiful...what's...hic...your name?"  
  
"None of your business SIR. Just drink up."  
  
Sasuke turned around and in a minute he felt the slap on the ass by the man.  
  
He turned around again but this time he threw a big punch at the man, knocking out his teeth,  
  
AND...This incident just made the tab EVEN higher...  
  
Sakura's Madness  
  
Sakura was dressed up as a...  
  
CLOWN!!!  
  
She had to advertise outside and pass out papers to kids.  
  
Kids were very devilish that day since they kept on picking on Sakura.  
  
"Hey you clown!!" yelled out one of the boys.  
  
"Here take one of these fun papers..." Sakura tried to say sweetly in order to hold her madness inside.  
  
The kids didn't listen to her but instead they decided to have some fun with this "stupid" clown.  
  
They had eggs and tomatoes with them. With their devilish minds they threw all they had at Sakura ruining her hair and suit.  
  
That wasn't half of it though...one of the kids had green paint and threw the whole bucket at her.  
  
This incident just made her so mad that she chased the kids around causing the paint to dry.  
  
The kids yelled," A MONSTER!!! RUN EVERYONE!!!!"  
  
AND...The destruction of the suit made the tab larger...  
  
Kakashi's Embarrassing Moments  
  
Kakashi was the SINGER and...DANCER!!!  
  
He DEFINITELY didn't know how to sing in public...let alone dancing...  
  
He tried leaping across the stage and singing at the same time but that made him a laughing stock.  
  
He tripped over his own feet and dropped the microphone lots of times.  
  
Worst of all...  
  
Gay men approached him...  
  
This caused a lot of complaints but fortunately it didn't raise the tab.  
  
They still had a long way to go until they paid off the tab...  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! My sister kept on giving me devilish ideas and some were my own too hehe. Please RR!!  
  
Kakashi: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SINGING AND DANCING??!? Mumble...  
  
Takeshi: Now girls can finally have a chance at seeing you like this!  
  
Sasuke: WHY GOD WHY ME???  
  
Sakura: Mumble mumble....Stupid author...mumble mumble...  
  
Naruto: My ass hurts you bitch...once I get my hands on you I kill you...  
  
Everyone: (takes out kunai and starts aiming at Takeshi)  
  
Takeshi: Oh shit!!! RUNN!! (Starts panicking and runs wildly) (Crashes into a tree)  
  
Everyone: HEHEHEHE.... (Evil smirks)...EXCELLENT...  
  
Takeshi-Chan 


	7. Found the Thief!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters...how many times do I have to say that statement again?!!  
  
**A/N**: I think you guys suffered enough right? : P Thanks, Kaiyuga, for beta reading this! Enjoy!!  
  
(word) = actions  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Chapter 7- Found the Thief!  
**  
"Why is there so many people that come to this FREAKING restaurant?!" Naruto whined as his weak knees caused him to fall to the floor.  
  
"Shut up, dobe...my ass hurts a lot and you raised the tab even higher!!" Sasuke argued.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault! I just can't wash and cook! Is that a bad thing!?"  
  
Everyone nodded their head.  
  
"Hmph, I don't care. I just hope they can switch jobs already!" Sasuke declared.  
  
"You know whose fault it is?" Naruto asked as his head started turning slowly towards Kakashi.  
  
"Oy Naruto! Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You know you lost the wallet!!!"  
  
"I admit that I lost it but...aren't you tired?"  
  
"Yeah so?! I still have enough energy to argue with you!"  
  
"Hey! At least you don't have to dance and sing like a total retard!" Kakashi shot back at him.  
  
"That's true...**WAIT A MINUTE!!! THAT'S MY BODY**!!!" Naruto blurted out loud and started pointing at Kakashi.  
  
"Haha, that's so true!" Kakashi said as he scratched his head and added, "Thank god you don't make me look like a retard!!"  
  
"Grr...You're gonna get it!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped on top of Kakashi.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura watched them fight and sighed at the same time.  
  
After awhile, Sasuke said, "You know, you guys...It doesn't look right when you guys are doing that..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi and Naruto asked.  
  
"I mean...you know...two guys...one on top of the other...its just plain disgusting!"  
  
"What are you even thinking about, Sasuke!?!" Kakashi asked immediately after he heard the answer.  
  
"**I.DON'T.KNOW.WHAT.YOU'RE.TALKING.ABOUT**." Sasuke said slowly for them to understand.  
  
After he has said this, he thought, "Seriously what was I thinking about? Baka, baka, baka! I feel weird now!!"  
  
He then started blushing thought he was unaware of it.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke-teme, why are..." Naruto got cut short when he received a mighty blow from Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!! Let me finish my sentence first! As I was saying, before I was **_RUDELY_** interrupted, Sasuke, you're blushing!!! Hahaha!" Naruto laughed so hard that he had to hit the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm not blushing! Probably your imagination!"  
  
Naruto didn't answer him because...  
  
**HE WAS LAUGHING TOO MUCH**!!  
  
"Stop laughing!! Why is it so damn funny?!"  
  
"It's because...because... (choke) you were talking dirty before (choke) and now you're blushing!! (choke) I wonder (snicker) what you were thinking!!" Naruto said, still laughing.  
  
Then Kakashi began to laugh too.  
  
"Hahaha! You know, Sasuke, Naruto got a point there! Haha!"  
  
Kakashi and Naruto then burst out loud laughing until tears came out of their eyes.  
  
"Hey! Don't you think you had enough already!? You been laughing at me for 10 minutes straight!"  
  
"It's just so **DAMN **funny!" Naruto choked as he said this.  
  
As for Sakura...well...  
  
She was smiling...trying to hold her laughter in, BUT...she lost control!  
  
She started laughing with them now!  
  
"I don't get what is so damn funny!"  
  
**===after a LONG while when they stopped laughing===  
**  
"Man, that was the best laugh I gotten all these years!" Kakashi said.  
  
"Well, anyways, we should go to sleep now." Sakura smiled.  
  
"I wonder why we have to stay in this restaurant and not go back to the hotel!" Naruto asked.  
  
"Didn't you pay attention!? The manager said that he doesn't trust us so he commanded us to stay here!" Sakura explained.  
  
"Ah bullshit. Oyasuminasai [good night]" Naruto ended the conversation as everyone went to sleep soundly.  
  
**===In the middle of the night===  
**  
Kakashi got up and tried to find the bathroom since he drank too much before he slept.  
  
"(Mumble Mumble) Need to pee badly. (Mumble Mumble)"  
  
He couldn't see in the dark so he crashed into the wall.  
  
"Mmph...you wanna fight? Don't you even dare attack me! Guhhh..." Kakashi was obviously sleep talking.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and his vision was not blurred anymore.  
  
He walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water and heard some murmurs.  
  
He walked closer and closer until he finally could hear what was going on. Kakashi hid himself so he can watch from a close distance.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw who the people were and was totally shocked.  
  
It was the waiter who had crashed into him with the order with soup!  
  
He listened intently at what they were saying.  
  
The waiter nervously walked up to a Mist nin.  
  
"Here's the money that I stole today...I almost have all the money, sir...just don't hurt my family...I can guarantee that I can have all of it by the end of this week!" pleaded the waiter.  
  
"You better...You already know what's gonna happen to your "precious family." They will be killed right in **_FRONT_** of your eyes" A man with black spiky hair, a mask that covered his face and a gigantic sword that was tied against his bare back glared at the waiter.  
  
"I will do anything that is possible to save my family!"  
  
"That's enough for today...you better have the money by next week...Anyway, we have mission to do. We'll come back once we're done." A young boy with a mask came out of the shadows.  
  
"Lets go." said the man with spiky hair.  
  
In a second, they disappeared into thin air.  
  
The waiter then kneeled down and started crying.  
  
Kakashi thought, "So he stole our money...I can't attack him since he has to get his family back...maybe I can set a deal with him."  
  
"Hey...you there." Kakashi said quietly.  
  
The waiter was startled and turned around, whimpering in front of Kakashi.  
  
"You...you...heard everything?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll make a deal with you..."  
  
"Deal?...What kind of deal?"  
  
"My team will save your family **EXCEPT** if you stop stealing money since we'll get our money back. You also have to tell the manager to trust us and tell him to allow us to take at least 5 days off. Alright?"  
  
"Fine...Deal!"  
  
**===The next morning===  
**  
"Hmm...those four are just raising the tab on themselves and I don't have enough money to repair these accidents!" the manager mumbled.  
  
He read the list of accidents that happened.  
  
Replace dishes and pots Get the girl from hitting the guys Replace the tables because of the guys landing on them when they got hit Get a new clown costume and flyers Fix the wall because when that blond hair boy leaped into the air and accidentally crashed and made a gigantic hole.  
  
"I can replace them with these four people...**EXCELLENT**..." the manager thought.  
  
**===After Team 7 woke up===**  
  
The manager walked in their room and says, "I don't want you guys to work these jobs anymore..."  
  
"Yay!!!" Naruto cheered.  
  
"Ahem!! I have four new jobs for you guys!"  
  
"Aw man!"  
  
"What are they?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"They're..."  
  
**TBC**  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Do you like it!? Please RR!!  
  
Takeshi: Ahhh. (drinking tea) (sip, sip, sip) Now...Who should I make fun of in the next chapter? (ponders)  
  
Sasuke: (points at Takeshi) **I'M NOT DIRTY MINDED!!!  
**  
Kakashi: I'm definitely not a dumbass and I don't sleep talk!  
  
Everyone: Kakashi...you do sleep talk...you just don't know!  
  
Naruto: More work!? Gimme a break!  
  
Takeshi: **NO**! This is my fanfic so I make you work and suffer! **MWHAHA!!  
**  
Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura: Whew, we're safe.  
  
Takeshi: One of you guys will be next! **XD  
**  
Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura: **NOO!! DAMN YOU!!! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR BETA READER!!!!  
**  
Takeshi: Oh yeah, **BABY!! XD TRY TO!!! MWHAHA!! **


	8. The New Jobs!

**Disclaimer**: I do **not **own Naruto characters except the plot.  
  
**A/N**: Sorry for leaving it in a cliffie in chappie 7! Oh yeah! For the reviewers who reminded me that Sasuke's first kiss was gone, I thank you! Now he's missing a kiss from a girl! Thanks a lot to my beta reader, **KAIYUGA**, for beta reading this! **Enjoy**!  
  
**(words) = actions  
**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The manager walked in their room and says, "I don't want you guys to work these jobs anymore..."  
  
"Yay!!!" Naruto cheered.  
  
"Ahem!! I have four new jobs for you guys!"  
  
"Aw man!"  
  
"What are they?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"They're..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Chapter 8 – The New Jobs!**  
  
"They're what!?" Naruto said impatiently.  
  
"I'm going to split you guys into two competitions..."  
  
"Okay...I want you there with the blond hair to pair up with the silver hair guy." The manager commanded.  
  
"**EH!!?? With HIM!?**" Kakashi and Naruto said together pointing at each other.  
  
Kakashi's face was surprised at what the manager said. It seemed like he still couldn't believe what he said.  
  
"**(mumble)**...Kakashi is... **(mumble**...to make...**(mumble)**...me look...like a fool..." Naruto murmured.  
  
Kakashi heard the mumbling and was able to understand it. He was quite furious and decided to trip Naruto, making it look like an accident.  
  
He did a quick kick to the Naruto's knee and made his idea a quick success.  
  
Naruto fell down and hit the concrete hard.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto furiously asked.  
  
"**OH**...I'm sorry...I wasn't looking at where I was walking!"  
  
"What?!? You kicked me on purpose!? How dare you!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Sheesh, you must be daydreaming." Kakashi replied with an innocent look on his face.  
  
"Why you little!" Naruto screamed as he started choking Kakashi.  
  
"What are you doing to your sensei!?" Kakashi yelled.  
  
"**I'M KILLING HIM!!**"  
  
"Sensei?" the manager said confusingly and added, "I don't care what you guys call each other but you better stop now or I'll make both of you guys dance for 3 hours **STRAIGHT**."  
  
They both stopped abruptly and bowed down. They said together, "Gomen nasai..."  
  
The manager looked at them and said to himself, "I don't understand them...first they're fighting...now they're obedient the next minute...they're **DEFINITELY** weird..."  
  
While the manager was talking to himself, Kakashi and Naruto were staring at each other with such evil eyes.  
  
"Okay...I want you two to be in the Karaoke competition." the manager continued.  
  
"Karaoke..." Naruto began.  
  
"Competition..?" Kakashi ended.  
  
"Yes...If people like your song they will pay you money. You will raise enough money in order to pay for half the tab. Okay?"  
  
"Demo...Demo [but]...we definitely can't sing!!" Naruto and Kakashi said together.  
  
"That's what makes this job hard for you guys! Haha..." the manager chuckled as he said this.  
  
Then the manager turned around to face Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
"And for you two...I know you two are well admired in this village and you are old enough to..."  
  
"To...?" Sakura said impatiently.  
  
"To drink."  
  
"**DRINK!??**" Sasuke blurted.  
  
"Yes, a drinking-betting competition. You challenge people to drink. If you win, you will collect money. You will keep on drinking **UNTIL** you pay for the other half of the tab.  
  
"I can't drink!! My mother told me to never drink!!" Sakura protested.  
  
"How old are you?" the manager asked.  
  
"16." Sakura answered.  
  
"Aren't you old enough to decide things for yourself? Are you a man or not?"  
  
"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! I AM A WO-**" Sakura was cut short when Sasuke cupped her mouth.  
  
"Please excuse **HIM** for being so **RUDE**." Sasuke said slowly.  
  
"Okay, then...Everything is settled. Now go outside and get prepared."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Sasuke and Sakura set up a table with a sign that said, "Drinking Competition! Are you up to it?"  
  
Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto struggled to get the lyrics and the rhythm right.  
  
**===Kakashi's and Naruto's Karaoke Competition===  
**  
"Ahem...Testing...Testing...One...Two...Three..." began Kakashi.  
  
"Okay everyone!! This is the Karaoke Competition!! If you don't pay us money, we will definitely sing you another song!!" Naruto said happily.  
  
"There will be two baskets that will be passed around. One that says Kakashi and another that says Naruto. If you like my song put some money into the Kakashi basket. If you like his, you give him money! Alright, I'm starting, Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked around and said, "They can't sing that bad, right? Maybe they're just bluffing."  
  
Naruto turned on the stereo and the beat began to play.  
  
"Presenting Naruto who is going to sing, "**She Bangs**!!"  
  
_Talk to me, tell me your name  
You blow me off like it's all the same  
You lit a fuse, and now I'm ticking away  
Like a bomb... yeah baby  
Talk to me, tell me your sign  
You're switchin' sides like a Gemini  
You're playing games  
And now you're hittin' my heart  
Like a drum... yeah baby  
Well if Lady Luck  
Gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
I'll let her rough me up  
'Til she knocks me out  
'Cause she walks like she talks  
And she talks like she walks  
  
[Chorus:]  
She bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves  
I go crazy 'cause she  
Looks like a flower  
But she stings like a bee  
Like every girl in history  
She bangs, she bangs  
I'm wasted by the way she moves  
No one ever looked so fine  
She reminds me  
That a woman's got one thing on her mind_

As Kakashi's hoarse voice tried to grasp the correct words, his moves were wrongly timed, and threw his hips forward.  
  
**===Kakashi's song ended===  
**  
It was Naruto's turn and he knew it. During their practice sessions, Naruto saw a video concerning the song he was to sing. He decided to follow along with it. Then the terror began...  
  
"Alright everyone. Presenting Kakashi who is going to sing **Hey Ya**." Kakashi said after his song.  
  
_One two three, uh!_

_My baby don't mess around  
Because she loves me so  
And this I know for shooo..  
Uh, But does she really wanna  
But can't stand to see me  
Walk out the dooor..  
Don't try to fight the feelin'  
Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww..  
Uh, thank god for mom and dad  
For sticking two together  
'Cause we don't know hooowww...  
UH!  
  
[Chorus:]  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa..  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa..  
_  
Naruto started throwing himself everywhere.  
  
He started making more damages to the wall which kept on getting larger and larger each time. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the damages and thought to himself, "Baka! Now you raised the tab even more!!"  
  
Naruto then threw himself once more and closed his eyes. He waited for the **LOUD **thump to happen again, but it didn't...  
  
He landed on a person. Seemed like that person was trying to inhale some oxygen before Naruto killed him completely.  
  
The man said, "Get off of me...you're (choke) killing me!! You're so (choke)...damn... (cough)...**HEAVY**!!!"  
  
**===After the song ended...===**  
  
Staring eyes locked onto Naruto, sprawled on top of the man he had landed on top of. After awhile, faces then turned towards Kakashi with shocked eyes. But the silence was too much for Kakashi to bear so he then picked up the microphone, which scared everyone since they thought he was going to sing again and said:  
  
"Okay okay!! If you like our songs, please donate some money!! If you don't we'll definitely sing you another one!! We promise!!"  
  
Immediately after Kakashi said this, sounds of shuffling was heard. People were frantically searching for money to throw at them.  
  
Kakashi's and Naruto's karaoke competition was a complete **SUCCESS**!!  
  
**===Sakura's and Sasuke's Sake Competition===  
**  
Sakura and Sasuke were watching Naruto and Kakashi sing from a distance. After they finished singing, their jaws were wide open. Their eyes followed the baskets full of money. No one had any more money to spare on their contest now.  
  
Then the luckiest thing happened...  
  
Two people came in, walking towards them with a bag full of money.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as one of them said:  
  
"I will bet you everything that's in this bag. This is at least 2000 yen. If you win, all this is yours..."  
  
TBC  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the cliffie guys! Hope you like this chapter because I did!! I, once again, **MUST** thank **KAIYUGA** again!! **THANK YOU KAIYUGA**!!! Don't you feel special, Kaiyuga?! Please **RR**!!  
  
Takeshi: Well...wasn't that a nice chapter? I just loved the way Kakashi and Naruto danced!  
  
Naruto: **OHHH**!!! My body is sore and numb!! I can't lift a finger up...  
  
Kakashi: Why do I sing She Bangs!?  
  
Takeshi: Well...It sure does suit you!! XD  
  
Naruto: (Whispering to Kakashi) Once this damn story ends...we'll get this rope and tie it around her and start beating her up!  
  
Kakashi: (nods) Yes I agree, but we need to get a cloth just to make sure she doesn't scream.  
  
(Naruto and Kakashi shake hands. They look evilly at Takeshi-Chan)  
  
Takeshi: Oy, Oy!! What's with the looks?  
  
Sasuke and Sakura: Whew, we're safe...  
  
Takeshi: That's what you think!! XD (laughs evilly) **MWHAHAHA**!!  
  
Kaiyuga: (sweatdrops) I'll just leave now! (runs away)


	9. The Sake and the Mission

**Disclaimer**: I hope I can own Hatake Kakashi one day!!!  
  
**A/N**: Thanks a lot to my beta reader, **KAIYUGA**, for beta reading this! Enjoy!  
  
**(words) = actions**  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura and Sasuke were watching Naruto and Kakashi sing from a distance. After they finished singing, their jaws were wide open. Their eyes followed the baskets full of money. No one had any more money to spare on their contest now.  
  
Then the luckiest thing happened...  
  
Two people came in, walking towards them with a bag full of money.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as one of them said:  
  
"I will bet you everything that's in this bag. This is at least 2000 yen. If you win, all this is yours..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**Chapter 9 – The Sake and the Mission**

Sasuke grinned at them and said, "Bring it on..."  
  
They settled down on a red wooden table with two chairs on opposite sides.  
  
Sakura was sitting on the opposite side of a young pale faced boy, and thought to herself, "He must be pretty delicate...you can tell just by his looks...**YOSH**[okay]...I will **DEFINITELY** win this!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sasuke was staring at a muscular man who seemed to be a heavy drinker.  
  
"Shit...Don't tell me I'm challenging him...I should tell Sakura to change places with me..."Sasuke thought.  
  
As Sasuke whispered to Sakura about changing seats, Sakura rejected the idea without doubt.  
  
The well-developed man stared intently at Sasuke which gave him the chills.  
  
After a few minutes of examination, he asked Sasuke, "What's wrong, beautiful? Are you scared that you might lose? Haha...you're such a chicken!"  
  
"Teme [bastard]! How dare you say that!! I'll kick your ass anytime!! **BRING IT ON**!!" Sasuke screamed as he clenched his fist.  
  
When people heard the opponents' exchanged of words, their excitement level rose, and they couldn't wait until they started.  
  
Four bartenders, one for each person, got the sake ready, and waited until the referee started the war.  
  
"Ready! Get Set! **DRINK**!!"  
  
Sasuke gulped his first shot with fierce anger in his eyes. He was desperate to win, and couldn't stand the sight of the guy.  
  
On the other hand, Sakura tried her best to drink since she never had such a nasty tasting beverage such as sake before. Takeshi: Well...to Sakura it tasted nasty   
  
Sasuke already drank his third shot, and tried fighting the weariness. Unlike Sasuke, Sakura was very delicate in drinking, and had barely gotten on her second shot.  
  
Amazingly, the well-built struggled when he got his fourth shot and the young man was in his third shot.  
  
Though the two men took the lead, they, too, fought against their fatigue. Takeshi: Oh dear me, **SO MANY SHOTS**!! Oo  
  
Sasuke saw that they were winning, drank quickly, and kicked Sakura in the shin.  
  
Sakura stared at him, and understood Sasuke's signal.  
  
She tried her best...**GULP**...**GULP**...one-fourth of a shot to go, Sakura calculated.  
  
Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock....The young man fainted!!  
  
Sakura stood up, and raised her arms to show that she won against him...**SUDDENLY** she fell down on the floor. **THUMP**!!!  
  
The only battle that was left was between Sasuke, and the brawny man.  
  
The powerfully built man put down his shot, and said slowly, "You sure... **(hic)** is a persistent **(hic)** girl for **(hic)** your size..."  
  
"Everyone has a different side to them... **(HIC)** ...I won't let you win!!"  
  
Both opponents' head started drooping...everyone was anxious to know who would faint first...  
  
(A long silence with anxiety in the air)  
  
The strong man then fainted...his body couldn't handle it anymore...  
  
"**HURRAY**!!! **THE YOUNG COUPLE WON**!!!" the crowd cheered.  
  
Pretty soon, Sasuke fainted, and landed on top on Sakura.  
  
"**Awww**..." everyone cooed.  
  
The manager walked out of his office, and commanded the bartenders to carry the guys to the hospital.  
  
He turned around, and looked down upon the two bodies, heavily filled with alcohol, sleeping dearly on the floor.  
  
Kakashi and Naruto each picked up one body, and traveled to the room they were currently sleeping in.  
  
"Naruto, let's leave them alone...sake is pretty strong, and they probably only want to sleep happily here..." Kakashi explained.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
**===An hour later...===**  
  
Sasuke woke up and found himself on top of Sakura.  
  
Somehow...he found his lips on hers...  
  
Kakashi thought it was about time that they should've woken up already. He opened the door quietly, just in case they were still asleep, and looked inside.  
  
His widened at the sight...and started walking backwards...  
  
"I'll...I'll...just pretend...**I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING**...." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he started shaking his head in order to make the image go away in his mind.  
  
**===An hour and thirty minutes...===**  
  
"Sasuke-teme...why is he still sleeping...?" Naruto shouted impatiently.  
  
"I should check them out..." he thought.  
  
He opened the door...and shut it quickly.  
  
"Oh my god...I think I'm gonna barf!!" Naruto said as he ran to the restroom.  
  
**===The next day===**  
  
Sasuke and Sakura already got the alcohol out of their system, and were wide awake the next day.  
  
"Ahh... my head hurts badly...worst of all I had a weird dream!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Oh...? And what was the dream about?" Kakashi said slyly.  
  
"None of your business!" Sakura said, blushing.  
  
"Me...too..." Sasuke said with both of his hands massaging his head.  
  
"Haha! I wonder what you two were dreaming about!!" Naruto laughed.  
  
Naruto and Kakashi stared at Sasuke and Sakura with such sly faces.  
  
Then...  
  
Kakashi started hugging Naruto and Naruto started the conversation by saying... "Oh Sasuke!! I love you so much that I'm willing to kiss you!!"  
  
"....?" Sasuke and Sakura stared at them with confusing faces.  
  
"What's the matter with you two!?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Haha!! Isn't that what you two were dreaming??" Naruto questioned.  
  
"Uhh...yeah..." they said quietly.  
  
Then Kakashi and Naruto burst out loud laughing until tears came out.  
  
"You know** (snicker)** what?! **(Choke)**" Naruto somehow managed to ask this question.  
  
"What? Tell us already!!" Sakura said anxiously.  
  
"To** (snicker)** tell you guys **(laughs)** the truth **(choke)** you guys were kissing yesterday!!" Kakashi stuttered as he said these words.  
  
"**NANI**!???" they shouted.  
  
"And you didn't stop us!?" Sasuke shouted angrily.  
  
"Demo...demo!! It was just so plain funny! And we didn't want to disturb your precious "**HONEYMOON**!" As soon as Naruto said honeymoon, Kakashi laughed even harder.  
  
"I can't believe it...I...I...was kissing myself!!" Sasuke thought.  
  
"**I WAS PRATICALLY KISSING MYSELF**!! Why can't we switch bodies already!! It could've been more convenient!!" Inner Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Can't you guys stop laughing like old ladies, already!?" Sakura shouted irritated.  
  
"Old ladies?! Say that to yourself!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Ah...at least I don't throw myself everywhere and land on top of someone!!"  
  
"... Okay, you win..." Naruto mumbled.  
  
"**YOSH**!! We have enough money to leave this dump!!!" Kakashi cheered.  
  
"Yata!! [Yay!!]" Team 7 cheered.  
  
**===Manager's office===**  
  
"Hai, Hai! Here's your money!!"  
  
"Finally!! You're leaving!! I mean...good job!" the manager praised.  
  
"We have some leftover money so don't worry!! Hehe..." Kakashi chuckled.  
  
"Hai, Hai!! Now get the hell out of here!!!" the manager shouted.  
  
**===Mission===**  
  
"Oh!" Kakashi said suddenly once outside of the restaurant.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well...I didn't expect the manager to give us these types of jobs...and we earned enough money..."  
  
"And?"  
  
**===After Kakashi explained the deal he had made with the waiter previously===**  
  
"**NANI**?!"  
  
"So...we have to save his family!!" Kakashi said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Well...first of all...**WHERE DO WE START LOOKING, SENSEI**!?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Well...he told me something about the forest..."  
  
"**YOSH**!! Let's search in forest!! Maybe if I beat the crap out of those two, my reputation will be saved!!" Naruto said.  
  
"Oy...dobe...if you do...Kakashi will get all the credit..." Sasuke explained.  
  
"Damn it!! **WHY CAN'T WE SWITCH ALREADY**!?"  
  
"Baka!" Sakura said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Haha...might as well do that so I can get all the credit!" Kakashi chuckled.  
  
They walked towards the forest, without knowing the danger that lay ahead...  
  
**TBC**  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**   
Uhh...this chapter sucked according to me. Gomen! Please **RR**!!  
  
Takeshi: (bangs head on the table countless times) Baka, baka, baka!! I couldn't think of anything funny!!  
  
Kaiyuga: (pats Takeshi on the shoulder) Hey, you tried...Don't beat yourself up!  
  
Everyone: Good...at least we didn't suffer that much in this chapter...  
  
Takeshi: You are gonna **REGRET** saying that!!!  
  
Naruto: What are you going to make us do, huh?!?  
  
Kaiyuga: (grins slyly and whispers something in Takeshi's ear)  
  
Takeshi: Hmm...Dress like women?!  
  
Kakashi: **CRAP**!!!  
  
Kaiyuga: Interesting...Kakashi dressed up as a woman...**BEST IDEA**!!(Thumbs up)  
  
Takeshi: Yeah!! **XD** (thumbs up back to Kaiyuga) 


	10. Let the Battle Commence Part 1

Disclaimer: I **LOVE** you Kakashi! Oops...I mean I don't own the characters! .   
  
A/N: Thanks a lot to my beta reader, **KAIYUGA**, for beta reading this! **FYI**, I'm not that great at writing battle scenes...**ANYWAYS** Enjoy!  
  
(words) = actions  
  
_Italicized sentences_= thoughts  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**   
  
"Well...first of all...**WHERE DO WE START LOOKING, SENSEI**!?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Well...he told me something about the forest..."  
  
"**YOSH**!! Let's search in forest!! Maybe if I beat the crap out of those two, my reputation will be saved!!" Naruto said.  
  
"Oy...dobe...if you do...Kakashi will get all the credit..." Sasuke explained.  
  
"Damn it!! **WHY CAN'T WE SWITCH ALREADY**!?"  
  
"Baka!" Sakura said, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Haha...might as well do that so I can get all the credit!" Kakashi chuckled.  
  
They walked towards the forest...without knowing the danger that lay ahead...  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 10 – Let the Battle Commence! Part 1**  
  
**===Hospital===**  
  
"Mr. Zabuza and Mr. Haku, you two are now fit enough to be released from the hospital." the nurse informed them.  
  
"Ugh, thank God. I still have that splitting headache. Let's go, Haku."  
  
"Just don't drink a lot of sake again, misters."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."  
  
**===Zabuza and Haku travel into the forest at night===**  
  
"Haku...Do you still remember the names of the people we have to kill?" Zabuza asked.  
  
"Hai. Their names are Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura."  
  
"There's smoke nearby and it seems like some people are camping out. Let's check it out. If we're lucky, it might be them."  
  
**===Team 7===**  
  
"What the hell are we going to do, huh? We walked around the forest at least 5 times and we still have no idea where the** FUCKING** waiter's family is!" Naruto complained.  
  
"Ah well, what do you want me to do? We have to find those two guys...or was it one guy and one girl? Hmm...I don't know now...one looked like a girl..." Kakashi said slowly.  
  
Nearby on a tree sat Zabuza and Haku...  
  
"Did...Did...he just call me a **GIRL**?" Haku whispered angrily.  
  
"Careful, Haku. Don't attack them yet...Anyway, you do look like a girl..."  
  
Haku just sat there silently with anger written all over his face and started cursing quietly.  
  
"Damn it! When is the cup noodles gonna be ready!?" Naruto whined as he kicked the log that Kakashi was sitting on.  
  
"Naruto...can you just shut up for at least 3 minutes? It's barely been 30 seconds...!" Kakashi scolded as he continued reading Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
"Well, what about that perverted book you're reading!!? You never put it down, do you!?"  
  
"Say....Naruto...How do you know it's a perverted book? You've read it before?" Kakashi wondered as he raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke started looking at Naruto with suspicious faces.  
  
**===Flashback===**  
  
"Hmm...Jiriya-sensei gave a free sample of Icha Icha Paradise...Hmm...Kakashi- sensei reads this and I'm in Kakashi-sensei's body...Let's see what he reads everyday..." Naruto said slowly as he began to open the book.  
  
"Ahem...Page one...Volume 4... "Ahhh...stop that you little lecher!" said a woman..." Naruto was cut short when he realized what kind of book this was.  
  
His face was bright crimson...and he mumbled, "Pervert..."  
  
**===End of Flashback===**  
  
"I...uh...I...Shut up!!" Naruto yelled as he blushed feverishly.  
  
Kakashi laughed out loud and started pointing at Naruto.  
  
"Haha, why are you red?! You little pervert!!"  
  
"What do you mean by that!? You're one that reads that book everyday!!"  
  
"Well...I'm old enough but...You're still young...I wonder what goes on in that little brain of yours...hmmm, I wonder...."  
  
"Shut up!!" Naruto screamed as he turned around.  
  
Naruto took out a banana from his pocket, peeled it, and began eating quietly.  
  
"Naruto..." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Where did you get that banana? We never had a banana with us."  
  
"Oh this. I snatched it from a fruit stand when I was hungry!" he grinned mischievously.  
  
"Naruto, you **BAKA**!!! What would we do if you got caught!?"  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"You would make Kakashi-sensei's body look bad and stop talking while you're eating!! You're ruining his good looks like now!!" **Takeshi: Noo!!! WHY HIS FACE!! I'LL KILL YOU, NARUTO!!  
**  
"Eh...I already finished it." Naruto threw the yellow peel behind him.  
  
"Whatever...Let's eat." Sasuke said coldly.  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
  
Zabuza whispered to Haku...  
  
"Haku, let's attack when they start eating...they would be off guard then. Get ready..."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"**NOW**!"  
  
They jumped off the tree and attack Team 7 with their weapons.  
  
Team 7 caught by surprise, was able to dodge all of Haku's needles and Zabuza's slash.  
  
"Haku, you will take care of the Uchiha and Haruno pair. I'll take on the fox and the sharingan."  
  
**===Haku's fight===**  
  
Haku dashed full speed towards Sakura and kicked her in the stomach, full force.  
  
"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled out worriedly.  
  
"Sakura? What are you talking about? Aren't you Sakura?" Haku asked since he was confused.  
  
"_**Shit! That's right! I'm Sakura**_! I meant **SASUKE-KUN**!!" Sasuke yelled.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Haku yelled as he started running towards Sasuke.  
  
Haku took out a couple of needles, jumped up, and aimed for Sasuke's arm.  
  
Unfortunately, Sasuke was too quick for him.  
  
Sasuke grabbed his arm, spun around like a whirlwind, and threw Haku down on the ground, head first.  
  
He landed right on top of Haku, took both of his arms, and started twisting them.

"Truce?" Sasuke asked.

"Never!!" Haku yelled as he counter attacked Sasuke by grabbing his arm and doing an over head toss.  
  
"I would never give up to a girl!"  
  
Sasuke got up, dashed, and started punching.

Haku grabbed both of his hands and whispered softly on Sasuke's ear, "What are you going to do now?"  
  
As you can see...Haku left one space off guard...and it's the space that all guys can never train even though they're strong...  
  
Sasuke kicked Haku right in the...**PRIVATE**!!! **Takeshi: Ouch that gotta hurt!  
**  
Haku kicked Sasuke in the stomach, which sent Sasuke flying towards a tree.  
  
"Damn you, **BITCH**! That **FREAKING HURTS**!! **OWW**!!"  
  
"What?! You're a guy?!"  
  
"That's it!! I'm taking you down!!" Haku yelled as he did some hand seals.  
  
Water clones came out, surrounded Sasuke, and attacked.  
  
Sasuke quickly attacked them all.  
  
Meanwhile...Sakura used Kage Shuriken No Jutsu combined with Bunshin No Jutsu.  
  
Haku barely dodged the shurikens, and left him with two deep cuts across his chest.  
  
Blood started spilling out slowly down his clothes...dripping onto the floor...  
  
"Lucky..." Haku walked towards the big puddle of water and splashed it. He quickly did some hand seals and performed HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke dodged them as quick as they could.  
  
Suddenly Haku performed HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou.  
  
"Now you're trapped inside my house of mirrors!!"  
  
**===Zabuza's battle===**  
  
"Naruto, you go on the opposite side of him so we can attack him at the same time!!" Kakashi ordered.  
  
"Hai, sensei!!"  
  
"Sensei...?" Zabuza raised one of his eyebrows.  
  
"I mean! Don't order me around, you shrimp!"  
  
"Nani?! Who are you calling shrimp!? Just go on the opposite side!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!"  
  
"Hmm...This should be interesting..."Zabuza chuckled.  
  
Naruto started running towards Zabuza.  
  
Zabuza first kicked Naruto in the face, leaving an opening.  
  
"_**There's an opening! Now is my chance**_!" Kakashi thought.  
  
Kakashi dashed toward him **BUT**...he slipped on the same banana peel Naruto threw away! **Takeshi: Remember that BANANA!! I didn't include the banana for no reason!**  
  
"**NARUTO**!!!" Kakashi yelled.  
  
Naruto stood up and stared at Kakashi.  
  
"Nani!? We're fighting!! Can't you see!?"  
  
"Why did you leave a banana peel in the middle of the battle field?!"  
  
"Well, what did you want me to do?"  
  
"You could have put it in a bag or something!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Don't you dare say that to me or else I will definitely attack you instead of him!"  
  
"Bring it on!!"  
  
"_**Dumbass! They left out a big opening while fighting me! I can definitely defeat them now**_!" Zabuza thought.  
  
Zabuza attacked them **BUT**...Naruto and Kakashi kicked him hard in the face and yelled, "**STAY OUT OF OUR FIGHT, YOU MUMMY**!!"  
  
"**_What the hell?! They attacked me that fast even though they're concentrating on each other?! I won't let them call me mummy again!_**"  
  
"Naruto! There's no time for this! Let's beat this guy up!" Kakashi yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah...I forgot about him! Let's beat his ass!!"  
  
Naruto used Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. He surrounded Zabuza and attacked him with shurikens. Zabuza carefully dodged them all and jumped up. Kakashi jumped up behind him and kicked him back down.  
  
Then...they heard a scream in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"Sakura?" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Naruto! You should go help Sakura and Sasuke! Leave that guy to me!"  
  
"Alright sensei! Good luck!" Naruto turned around to start running but Zabuza tried to attack him.  
  
However, Kakashi got in front of Zabuza and got slashed across his upper body.  
  
"Naruto...Before you go...Give me a scroll!"  
  
"Which one!?"  
  
"Just give me one!"  
  
"But I can't open the top!"  
  
"You open it from the bottom, baka!!"  
  
"Which one do you want!?"  
  
"**WHATEVER**!!!"  
  
"**AH SCREW IT!! HERE!! TAKE THE WHOLE VEST**!!" Naruto yelled as he threw the vest at Kakashi's face.  
  
"Don't throw it!"  
  
"Whatever!" Naruto shouted as he ran in the direction Sakura's scream came from...  
  
"Well, well, well...you are one brave little brat!" Zabuza shouted as he used Kirigakure no Jutsu.  
  
A thick fog began to surround Kakashi...  
  
"Let's see how talented you are..."  
  
**TBC  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**  
Whew!! This was a hard chapter!! Hope you liked it!  
  
Takeshi: (cracks her back) **WOO-HOO**!! **THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE**!!  
  
Haku: (massages his...private part) **THAT FREAKING HURTS**!! Why did that have to happen?!  
  
Takeshi: I don't know...that just came into mind out of nowhere!  
  
Kakashi: Why did I slip on a simple banana peel!? I'm not that dumb!  
  
Naruto: Haha, that was great!  
  
Takeshi: Naruto...I didn't know you read Icha Icha Paradise before! AND don't you ever dare make Kakashi's face look ruined again!  
  
Naruto: ... (Blushes)  
  
Sasuke: I said "Sasuke-kun" ...That was embarrassing!  
  
Sakura: I hate this! Why am I so weak?!  
  
Zabuza: Do I really look like a mummy?!  
  
Everyone: ... ... ... (Nods) **RUN**!!  
  
Kaiyuga: (sits placidly) (sighs, shaking head)


	11. Let the Battle Commence Part 2

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto** except, of course, this plot! **:]  
**  
**A/N**: Thank you **Kaiyuga** and **OF COURSE** thank you **SO **much **REVIEWERS!!** (Blows kisses and gives each reviewer a hug) You guys are number **ONE**!! Gomen for the short story but the next chapter will make you glad...I hope so... --;; To the anonymous reviewer Yojimbo, I want to thank you for your review, but my fan fiction isn't suppose to be like the original idea of Masashi Kishimoto. I changed the whole plot and the characters might be revived (Haku and Zabuza). Itachi didn't want to do anything in Konoha except abuse Sasuke and watch him suffer, which entertains him greatly. I hope this explanation cleared everything up! **YOSH**!! Here's your battle scene!  
  
(**Words**) = actions  
  
**_Italicized sentences_**= thoughts  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**  
"Well, well, well...you are one brave little brat!" Zabuza shouted as he used Kirigakure no Jutsu.  
  
A thick fog began to surround Kakashi...  
  
"Let's see how talented you are..."  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
  
**Chapter 11 – Let the Battle Commence Part 2**  
  
"This jutsu...I know all about it...so don't worry...it'll be over before you know it..."Kakashi said quietly while he opened one of his vest pockets that contained his scrolls.  
  
With his thumb, he quickly touched his chest which was splattered with blood and opened the scroll. He smeared his blood across the scroll which performed Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu.  
  
His precious Nin-dogs attacked Zabuza, which made him immobilized.  
  
"So...before I kill you, do you have any last words?" Kakashi said sarcastically.  
  
**===Back to Haku's battle===**  
  
Naruto came to a screeching halt when he saw the demonic ice mirrors that surrounded Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
"Sasuke!! Let's use Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu at the same time!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
They performed the hand seals necessary...They took a large amount of chakra and exhale a great mass of flames, which burned the ice mirrors into untainted water about to be evaporated shortly.  
  
"Heh...You were lucky this time...But I won't let this happen twice!!" Haku said calmly.  
  
"Sasuke, let's go back to Kakashi-sensei. We can't leave him alone to fight against the brawny guy!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"Let's go!" Sasuke replied as he passed Sakura into Naruto's arms and jumped onto a tree.  
  
"Escaping, huh? I won't let you guys get away that easily!" Haku followed them rapidly.  
  
**===Haku, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came near to Zabuza's and Kakashi's battle===**  
  
Kakashi's chakra formed in his hand, as he was ready to use to Chidori against Zabuza...  
  
Kakashi dashed toward him and simultaneously aimed for his heart.  
  
Haku saw this and acted in no time as he jumped in front of Zabuza to receive the damage.  
  
"He...got in front of him..." Kakashi stuttered.  
  
"Heh, this is what partnership is all about..." Zabuza chuckled and added, "Now it's my turn to kill you!!"  
  
Zabuza raised his colossal sword and swung it at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi jumped back to the position he was in earlier.  
  
"Haha...what are you going to do to me now, huh...?" Zabuza laughed.  
  
But...nearby you can see two people as they performed Chidori and dashed toward the unnoticed Zabuza...  
  
Blood splattered the soft dirt as Zabuza fell on his knees...  
  
"Sasuke, Naruto...good job!" Kakashi gave them the thumbs up.  
  
"Glad that battle was over!!" Naruto chirped happily.  
  
"Well...Naruto, carry Sakura and we'll look for the children...children...Ah crap! I forgot to ask them where they hid the kids!!" Kakashi scratched his head.  
  
Naruto, with Sakura on his back, ran around like a mental patient...and slipped on a button that couldn't be seen unless you looked at it with a magnify glass.  
  
"Well, what chance did we have to find this little secret layer...so close to us, but we still didn't notice!" Kakashi smiled.  
  
They walked down the stairs...Soon they heard the sounds of an agonizing family as they cried for help...  
  
Sasuke eyes widened as he saw the "**FAMILY**"...  
  
They were all imprisoned with locks on their legs...but as they counted, it turned out that there were 13 kids and 1 mother...  
  
They picked the lock carefully, and successfully freed them.  
  
As they happily walked up the stairs to finally breathe the fresh air for 8 months, a little boy walked up to Naruto and asked,  
  
"Excuse me...why are you giving a guy a piggy back? Isn't suppose to be a woman? Are you gay or something...?"  
  
"**NANI**?!?! I'm perfectly **100%** straight!!" Naruto screamed.  
  
"Are you sure??" the little boy laughed.  
  
Sasuke started laughing really hard at Naruto until Kakashi tapped him on the shoulders and whispered to him,  
  
"Sasuke...why are you laughing? **THAT'S OUR BODIES THAT YOU'RE LAUGHING AT**!!"  
  
Sasuke realized that he was making a fool out of himself and yelled out, "**OF COURSE HE ISN'T GAY**!!!"  
  
"That woman started walking briskly...do you think she's his lover?" a girl whispered.  
  
"I don't know, hehe!" another one replied.  
  
Sasuke face was crimson red until they finally reached the village and bade the family good-bye...  
  
The next village was the Hidden Village of Sound...  
  
**TBC**  
  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**  
  
**OH** yeah!! I'm finally done!! I already know what I'm gonna out in the next chappie! --;;  
  
Takeshi: (grins evilly) (starts typing the next chapter) Hehe...this is great!! **MWHAHA**!!  
  
Everyone: (sweat drop) she scares me sometimes...  
  
Kakashi: I wanna know what is gonna happen in the next chapter!  
  
Takeshi: Something so horrible that you wouldn't like it one bit!! (Whispers the ideas to Kaiyuga)  
  
Kaiyuga: Oh my god!! (Laughs hysterically) (Thumbs up)  
  
Sasuke: I don't like what's going on here...  
  
Sakura: I feel an evil aura around those two people...  
  
Naruto: **DON'T TELL ME THERE ISN'T GONNA BE RAMEN IN THE NEXT VILLAGE!! I MIGHT DIE**!!! (Faints)  
  
Takeshi: Oy...I haven't even started the next chapter yet and you're already scared (kicks Naruto's side softly)  
  
Kaiyuga: Hmm? (pokes Naruto's side) (poke) (poke) (poke) 


	12. A Wild Day With Girls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!  
  
**A/N:** Thanks a lot to my beta reader,** KAIYUGA**! Enjoy this cause I'm laughing while typing this!!  
  
**(Words) = actions**  
  
**_Italicized sentences_= thoughts  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – A Wild Day with Girls**  
  
"Village of Sound...Let's look for a hotel so we can just hit the sack." Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Yeah...it was pretty depressing sitting on that boat, watching Naruto eat ramen all day just in case this village didn't have ramen..." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Don't remind me..." Sasuke shuddered at the thought of it.  
  
"Sensei!! Look at this nice hotel!! And the cheap prices!! Let's stay here!!" Naruto pointed at a sophisticated hotel with great deals.  
  
"**YOSH!** We'll stay here for the night!!" Kakashi pumped his fists in the air.  
  
**===In the middle of the night===**  
  
"Naruto, Naruto..." Kakashi whispered in his ear.  
  
"Guhh...nani, nani? I will fight them off..." Naruto started punching an imaginary person.  
  
"Naruto!" Kakashi shook him awake.  
  
"What do you want sensei? I'm trying to sleep here!"  
  
"I have an essential mission...It's a mission that **ONLY** you can complete...I'm not sure the other two can compete against you...I trust you with this...got it?" Kakashi whispered gradually.  
  
"Important? **ONLY **me? Of course I would do that mission!!"  
  
"Okay...Put this blindfold on and follow my footsteps okay?"  
  
"Yosh!"  
  
**===some place at night...deserted...===**  
  
"Naruto...stop there and listen to me carefully...I want you to take five steps north...then fives steps to the right...next turn about-face and grab that okay...now go 5 steps back to the beginning and continually walk north to a person...and give her the money for delivery...she carries an important scroll sent to me by Hokage- sama...got it?"  
  
"Hai! I will do my best!!"  
  
"1...2...3...4...5...right...1...2...3... 4...5...about- face...grab...turn...1...2...3...4... 5...north...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 ...9...10...Give the money..."  
  
"My, my! It's so early! I didn't think you would come this early!" the girl said.  
  
"Yeah. It's important to me..."  
  
"R-right...Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks...now walk back..."  
  
Once he was outside, he handed Kakashi his important scroll...  
  
"Good job Naruto!! Let me admire and smell this beautiful scroll!!" Kakashi shouted.  
  
Naruto heard Kakashi kiss the scroll several times before he asked, "can I take off the blindfold now?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Naruto slowly took off the blindfold, just to see the "**IMPORTANT**" scroll of his.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw...  
  
**ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUME 5!!!  
**  
"What the hell!? You woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me here blindfolded just to get you Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5!?"  
  
"Hey! Like I said...it's an important scroll!! I was dying to read this!! And anyways I can't go in with your body so I had to use you somehow without letting you know about it!!"  
  
"Why you little!!'  
  
Kakashi sprinted from the scene...** Takeshi: Run Kakashi!! Run for your life!! GREAT JOB ON TRICKING NARUTO!! (Thumbs up)  
  
===the next day===  
**  
"Should we just walk around town a bit?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Well sure why not? It's nice outside and we might as well just ask villagers about Takayuki Haru."  
  
As they walked down the stairs, they heard a little piece of gossip from two teenagers.  
  
"Did you hear? Did you hear?" a gorgeous girl with long black hair and blue eyes asked.  
  
"About what?" another stunning girl with short green hair and purple eyes wondered.  
  
"The shinobis are walking around town, handing out flyers about four wanted shinobis! They said that they were wanted for rape, stealing, and murdering!"  
  
"Nani?! Did you catch their names?!"  
  
"Yeah...they were all pretty sexy to be wanted! I think their names were Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura.  
  
"One of them is a girl?! Oh my! I feel so freaking scared now!"  
  
Team 7 paused as they heard that and rushed back up to the room.  
  
"What the hell!? When were we wanted for rape, stealing, and murdering?!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"Who would do such a horrible thing as lying to them like that!?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Itachi..." Sasuke simply said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Itachi..." he repeated.  
  
"Itachi...your brother??" Naruto looked confused.  
  
"He said he wanted to play with me a bit...so he's gonna try anything just to watch me suffer...those assassins were also sent by him...now this..."  
  
"I see...so what should we do now...?" Kakashi sat Indian style on the floor.  
  
"Well...how about we dress up as girls? They won't know it's us!!" Sakura suggested.  
  
Kakashi eyes widened at the suggestion and answered, "**NO, ABSOLUTELY NO**!"  
  
"Well...unless you want to fall into Itachi's trap, you can just dress up as a pig and follow us around as you were our pet!"  
  
Kakashi imagined the scene in his creative mind...  
  
**===Kakashi's imagination===  
**  
"Come here you little fat piggy! Coochie coochie" a girl started tickling Kakashi.  
  
"Haha look at him show his little pink curly tail. It goes boing boing!" Naruto started playing with his tail.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm Bacon, ham, sausage, pork chops, baloney, pork rinds, and ribs..." a man stared at him with hungry eyes.  
  
**===end of Kakashi's imagination===**  
  
"I think I'll dress up as a girl..." Kakashi mumbled.  
  
"Okay! Then what are we gonna buy the clothes?" Naruto thought.  
  
"Hmm...Only way is to send Sasuke and dress him up differently." Sakura answered.  
  
"Nani? Why is it always me?"  
  
"It's okay Sasuke. Sakura can make you look different." Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Of course! It's my body!"  
  
**===Dressing up Sasuke...In Session===**  
  
"Hmm...I always wondered how I would look if I was a punk..." Sakura said.  
  
She made two small pigtails on each side and left the back hair loose.  
  
She made Sasuke wear a choker, a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest, and black baggy pants with chains that dangled from it.  
  
"There! Now go back four clothes for all of us!"  
  
"Haha! Look at that! Aren't you pretty!?"  
  
"Mumble...mumble...mumble..."  
  
"Naruto!? What do you mean by that?! That's my body!!"  
  
"Umm...yeah! It looks great!!" Naruto chuckled nervously.  
  
**===Sasuke bought the clothes and came back rapidly...===**  
  
"Ummm...Sasuke...Why did you buy these dancing clothes?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They were the only one on sell...Just fix us up Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled.  
  
Sakura put Sasuke's hair into a small ponytail and applied a little make-up.  
  
Next was Naruto...  
  
Sakura wet his hair, and smoothed some of it to cover his left eye. His hair appeared to be short, so she added a little bow to go with it too. Afterwards, make-up was applied...A LOT...  
  
"Hey! Why did you make my body look like that!? I look retarded!" Kakashi complained.  
  
"Really? I think you look beautiful!" Sakura complimented.  
  
"Now for you Kakashi!" A sly smile appeared on her face.  
  
Two little pigtails were made on each side and make-up again...  
  
"Sakura-chan...what about the mask?" Naruto wondered.  
  
"Everyone is wearing a veil anyways so let's get going..."  
  
"Chotto matte [Wait] what about you? You're not dressed up yet!" Kakashi smiled evilly.  
  
"Oh okay!"  
  
She made many little braids and put on red lipstick.  
  
Naruto and Kakashi were turned around...they started giggling at Sasuke's body.  
  
"What are you guys giggling about?"  
  
"Oh shit! We've been noticed!" Naruto whispered.  
  
Kakashi turned around and said, "Nooothing!"  
  
"Nothing huh? A pig suit will be waiting for you two if you guys don't stop laughing..." Sakura eyes looked evilly down upon them.  
  
Sasuke just slapped forehead and said, "I have morons as teammates..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys have to put these coconuts as your...umm you know...your chest..." Sakura added while she put her coconuts in.

"...no...way..."  
**===Walking around===**  
  
A man near team 7 was shouting, "Dancers! We need beautiful girls as dancers! Hey you four there! You girls look really beautiful! Why don't you try for this job? It pays you 300 yen an hour!"  
  
"Why would we want that money anyways? We already have money." Kakashi informed.  
  
As they were about to turn around, a group of shinobis were asking people if they had seen these "**WANTED**" people.  
  
They faced the man and said, "We'll take it!"  
  
"All right...Welcome to the Arabian Dancers Hotel..." the man winked at them which made them all shuddered.  
  
**TBC**

* * *

Hope you liked that chappie!  
  
**Takeshi**: Hehe! I'm just painfully evil!!  
  
**Kakashi:** (kisses Icha Icha Paradise) I love you Takeshi! You finally allowed me to get volume 5! (Hails)  
  
**Takeshi:** It's all good! Hehe!  
  
**Naruto:** I feel like a dumbass for letting Kakashi trick me like that!  
  
**Sakura:** It was fun dressing you guys up!  
  
**Sasuke:** I really don't want to dance...  
  
**Everyone:** (sad faces) damn...  
  
**Sasuke:** I also don't talk much...  
  
**Takeshi:** Shut up! You're sucking everyone's happiness!!


	13. Don't Pick A Fight

Disclaimer: I own Kakashi IN my dreams! :] Don't get jealous girls! (WINK)  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update since I was out on vacation! Gomen for not telling you about the vacation. Thanks Kaiyuga for beta reading this! Love you! (Cough) Not!(Kai blows up Takeshi) Hehe Anyways I REALLY loves the reviewers! ENJOY!  
  
(Words) = actions  
  
Italicized sentences= thoughts

* * *

A man near team 7 was shouting, "Dancers! We need beautiful girls as dancers! Hey you four there! You girls look really beautiful! Why don't you try for this job? It pays you 300 yen an hour!"  
  
"Why would we want that money anyways? We already have money." Kakashi informed.  
  
As they were about to turn around, a group of shinobis were asking people if they had seen these "WANTED" people.  
  
They faced the man and said, "We'll take it!"  
  
"All right...Welcome to the Arabian Dancers..." the man winked at them which made them all shuddered.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Don't pick a fight  
  
"Can I have your names please?" the man asked.  
  
"Uhh...My name is Sakuko..."Sakura began.  
  
"Mine is Narumi!" Kakashi smiled.  
  
"And mine is Kazumi!" Naruto said quickly.  
  
"And you, ma'am?" The man stared at Sasuke up and down.  
  
"Umm...I...uhh..." Sasuke stuttered.  
  
"Her name is Sakurako!" Sakura finished the sentence.  
  
"Sakuko and Sakurako...Are you two sisters?" the man wondered.  
  
"Yeah! Damn straight!" Sakura said nervously.  
  
"I don't like your names...I'll give you girls better in and change your clothes!" the man signaled them inside the hotel.  
  
"Okay, let me explain some things. You ladies will live in the hotel for free. You'll work as dancers in the entertainment club. If you're a lesbian, please don't kiss the other girls...please don't..." the man explained.  
  
"Eww...that's gross!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Hehe! Guys my age think that's sexy!" Kakashi whispered back and winked at her.  
  
"He must have been reading Icha Icha Paradise again..." Naruto mumbled.  
  
"Whhhy...Are you jealous? You're lucky that you're in such a sexy body like mine!" Kakashi whispered.  
  
"Enough talking, girls! Get dressed!" The man pushed them inside the locker room and added, "Here are your clothes! Don't be shy to change in front of the other girls!"  
  
Team 7 eyes widened when they entered the locker room filled with girls.  
  
Kakashi's nose began to bleed as well as Naruto's...but Sasuke turned around and said, "There is no freaking way I'm doing this!"  
  
"Well, you're in my body, Sasuke, so you're okay...but what about us...?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ohhh...I don't think we need to worry about that...Hehehe..." Kakashi chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean, sensei?" Naruto wondered.  
  
"Just hold on to your coconuts and make sure they don't fall to the ground...don't look at the girl EXCEPT me which means ONLY I can see them...and change in front of a wall or bathroom okay?" Kakashi explained.  
  
"Perverted...sensei..." his subordinates whispered to one another.  
  
Kakashi's nose began to bleed again when a girl started running towards them with only a bra and silky panties on.  
  
"Hi! You guys are new, right!?" she bended down to look at Kakashi since Naruto was still shorter than everyone.  
  
Kakashi's eyes weren't staring at her face.  
  
Suddenly, Kakashi fainted and he whispered softly, "I'm in heaven all right...oh yeah..."  
  
"What's wrong with her!?" the girl sat by Kakashi's side and suddenly asked, "Is she a lesbian? If she is, then I'll give her a kiss!"  
  
Team 7 eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm a lesbian! Kiss me!" Kakashi said.  
  
"OH NO, YOU DON'T!!" Naruto dragged Kakashi out of the girl's reach and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL MY LOVER!!"  
  
Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widened even more and their jaws dropped.  
  
"Oh...that's bad. She was quite cute too!"  
  
"No, no! Don't believe this slut!!" Kakashi screamed.  
  
"Slut!? How dare you!" Naruto smacked Kakashi's head.  
  
"I think I'll be leaving now..." the girl walked back in and changed.  
  
"NARUTO!!! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY DREAM?!" Kakashi scolded.  
  
"I don't want you to mess with my body!!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Let's just get changed okay?" Sasuke walked in first with a bright crimson red face.  
  
===After they changed===  
  
"Okay, girls! You've finally changed. Let me tell you your names here!" the man smiled.  
  
"I hope they're cute names! Hehe!" Kakashi said.  
  
Naruto ruined my dream so I now have to mess with his body! Make him sound weird... {Kakashi's thoughts}  
  
Naruto was angered by what Kakashi said and grinded his teeth.  
  
"Alright! You there with white silver hair! Your name is BlackBerii." The man pointed at Naruto.  
  
BlackBerii...what a lame name... {Naruto's thoughts}  
  
"The one with blackish-bluish hair! Your name is Berii." He looked at Sakura.  
  
What the hell? BlackBerii and Berii...That's crap! {Sakura's thoughts}  
  
"The cherry blossom haired on will be named Cherii!" he winked at Sasuke.  
  
That man is creeping me out...anyways, why Cherii? {Sasuke's thoughts}  
  
"And the last one with blond hair is SweetBerii!" he chuckled.  
  
BlackBerii...Berii...Cherii...and SweetBerii...What kind of names are these? {Kakashi's thoughts}  
  
"What SUCH cute names! SweetBerii! Waii!!" Kakashi said.  
  
Don't anger me, sensei...don't you dare! {Naruto's thoughts}  
  
===Dancing stage===  
  
Even though Team 7 was doing a terrible job at dancing...no one cared since they were only there to check out the girls' bodies.  
  
"How long have we been dancing...?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"3 hours straight..." Sakura calculated.  
  
A drunken FAT man walked up to Naruto and said, "You're cute! I like you and your legs! Do you work out? If you do, it really shows!" He winked at Naruto and began to get closer for a kiss.  
  
But...(un)fortunately, Naruto didn't want one.  
  
Naruto slapped him across his left cheek and Kakashi's eyes widened.  
  
"Stay away from me, you creep!!!" Naruto screamed.  
  
"BlackBerii, take it back and apologize!" Kakashi yelled.  
  
"NO! I won't take it back! This disgusting man deserved it!"  
  
"Are you sure, my darling, that you won't retract it?" the drunk man asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow precious! Toodle!" the man walked out the room with such a bright happy face.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto was puzzled at what happened.  
  
===Behind the curtains===  
  
"Naruto...You really messed me up!" Kakashi punched Naruto's stomach.  
  
"Ow...what did I do? I didn't do anything wrong..."  
  
"Of course you did! Since the Sound village was barely discovered, the customs are different from Konoha..." Kakashi explained.  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"YOU JUST PROPOSED TO HIM!" Kakashi yelled. {Takeshi: NOO!! Don't marry a man!! EW!!}  
  
"NANI!?" Naruto screamed.  
  
"Oh my God..." Sakura smacked her forehead.  
  
"Moron..." Sasuke mumbled.  
  
"When you slap someone across their left cheek it means that you proposed! And you didn't take it back!!" Kakashi's face was filled with anger.  
  
A long awkward silence past...  
  
"Let's go back to dancing...since we have to finish this up..." Sasuke suggested.  
  
"Yeah..." they agreed.  
  
===Back on stage===  
  
A young female adult walked up to Sasuke and suddenly slapped him, across his right cheek, of course! {Takeshi: Whew! Not another proposal!}  
  
Sasuke landed on the floor hard.  
  
"What's the matter with you, BITCH!?" Sasuke yelled.  
  
"You tried to steal my fiancée!!" the lady began to throw the china on the table nearby.  
  
"I didn't do that!!"  
  
The woman kept of throwing stuff at him, which angered him greatly.  
  
A knife nearby caught his attention and he decided to pick it up, so he can defend himself.  
  
Once he picked the blade up, the woman immediately stopped throwing things and said, "So, you picked up the dagger...excellent...I'll see you tomorrow then..."  
  
"What? That's it?" Sasuke's face was filled with perplexing looks.  
  
"Ohh...This will be interesting..." Kakashi laughed.  
  
"What is it this time!!?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Well you just challenged her to a duel." Kakashi explained.  
  
"That's easy! I'll kick her ass!"  
  
"Tut tut tut! But this is not a ninja duel actually. If a guy challenges a guy, it will be a boxing duel. And for girls...Hehe...You'll love this...hehe...MUD WRESTLING!!" Kakashi blushed.  
  
"M-mud...wrestling?!" Sasuke yelled out in surprise and continued, "But I never h-have m-mud wrestled!"  
  
"Ah! Let's go buy a bikini!" Kakashi encouraged.  
  
"Bikini? What do you mean?" Sasuke wondered.  
  
"Well...When you're mud wrestling, girls wear bikinis and wrestle in mud!" Kakashi smiled.  
  
"NANI!? I DON'T WANT TO!! NOOO! NO WAY!"  
  
"You don't wanna be a coward, right?" Naruto laughed.  
  
Unexpectedly, a loud thump was heard.  
  
All three boys turned around to see Sakura fainted.  
  
"Oh for God's sake...Why is it always me??" Sasuke sighed.  
  
===End of the day...at the hotel room===  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep..." Kakashi put his "naughty book" down near his bed and went to sleep.  
  
Naruto immediately fell asleep so he can forget about the proposal...  
  
Unlike Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke couldn't sleep...  
  
===2 AM===  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Don't you ever wonder what kind of book Kakashi-sensei reads?"  
  
"Yeah...so?"  
  
"Well...He's asleep right now...why don't we snatch his book and peek in it?"  
  
Sasuke grinned evilly and said, "Yeah, lets."  
  
They quietly picked up Icha Icha Paradise and read the first page...  
  
===Icha Icha Paradise Volume 5 Page 1===   
(Takeshi: Wanna know what it says? You guys are lucky I'm adding this in! Nothing disgusting! Don't worry!)  
  
"You're so cute!!" A 20 years old woman whispered softly.  
  
"And you're drunk, my dear girl! That makes my job a whole lot easier!!" He winked at her.  
  
He led her to his room and shut it...  
  
Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other...and asked,  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
They turned page and...  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" they screamed and woke up Kakashi and Naruto.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Naruto panicked.  
  
Sakura's and Sasuke's faces were bright red.  
  
"It's just a false alarm, Naruto!" Kakashi yawned.  
  
"YOU PREVERT!!!" Sakura yelled and threw the book at his face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Kakashi looked at the book and smiled.  
  
"Ohh...so you read it? Wasn't the beginning simply amazing?" Kakashi teased.  
  
"PREVERT!!" Sasuke and Sakura started kicking Kakashi.  
  
"OY STOP!!"  
  
TBC

* * *

Don't you just love my evilness?! Mwhaha! Please RR!!  
  
Takeshi: Well...Pretty soon you guys will leave the village! Reminder...I AM NOT A PERVERT! Seriously... And I'm not a lesbian! 100% Straight!  
  
Kakashi: NOO!! I wanted a kiss from that heavenly girl!! LET ME STAY!!  
  
Naruto: I DON'T WANNA MARRY A GUY!! HINATA!!!  
  
Sasuke: (Bright red) Perverted sensei...mud wrestling...what's next?!?  
  
Sakura: I can't believe what I read...I can't forget it...AHHH!! (Runs around)  
  
Takeshi: I think they all went insane...I didn't think it was that bad...  
  
Everyone: BE PREPARED TO DIE!! (Each person uses their special jutsu!)  
  
Takeshi: OH shit!! (RUNS)  
  
Everyone: (Uses Jutsus)  
  
Takeshi: (Grabs Kaiyuga and uses her as a human shield!)  
  
Kaiyuga: (cough) What did I do to deserve this?!  
  
Takeshi: I love you! JA NE!! (Runs)  
  
Kaiyuga: (glares and chases after her) YOU'RE GONNA PAY!!  
  
Takeshi: What the hell!? You're not dead yet!? Damn it!!!  



	14. Feelings of Love or Hatred?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters.

**A/N:** Sorry, I was really busy all this time...GOMEN! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to my beta reader, Kaiyuga, for reading this! Enjoy!

(Words) = actions

**_Italicized sentences_**= thoughts

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Feelings of love or hatred...?**_

"Bikini shopping...?" Kakashi blushed and chuckled.

"What are you talking about, sensei? You're not going with us." Sakura smiled.

"**WHAT**?! Why not!? Please, let me go!!!" Kakashi pleaded as he held onto one of Sakura's legs.

"Let me think about it...**NO**!" Sakura tried to walk.

"If you're not gonna let me go, you're gonna have to drag me along with you!" Kakashi looked at Sakura evilly.

"Why do you want to go shopping with us? Don't you have to worry about Naruto more than this?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would I care about Naruto?" Kakashi answered.

"Ahem...Kakashi-sensei...wedding...your body..." Naruto explained.

"Damn...I forgot..." Kakashi sat Indian style on the floor and started thinking about how to escape the wedding.

"Well...we're off!" Sakura waved.

A minute later, the sound of the door could be heard.

**===Kakashi and Naruto===**

"We really need to start thinking, Kakashi-sensei! I can't believe that guy already has all the wedding plans ready by tomorrow...what should I do, sensei!?" Naruto started panicking and ran around the room in circles.

"You might as well wear this ear phone so I can contact you with this walkie-talkie...Just follow my orders so we don't cause commotion..." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai..." Naruto stared at the floor and feared the worst would happen.

**===Bikini Shopping===**

"Hmm...I wonder which bikini would look cute!?" Sakura started window-shopping.

"Can't I have a whole piece one? I don't want to wear something separate..." Sasuke stared at the floor.

"What? You're not embarrassed, are you?" Sakura nudged him.

"Me? I have never been embarrassed in my whole life..." Sasuke looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh...Will you be **REALLY** embarrassed if I wore a Speedo?" Sakura bit her lip to control her laughter.

"You...wouldn't dare!" Sasuke blushed feverishly.

"I think this Speedo is cute...I'll try this one on!" Sakura giggled and started skipping to the dressing room.

"**HEY**!!!** DON'T SKIP AND GIGGLE!! DON'T EVEN TRY THAT SPEEDO ON**!!" Sasuke chased Sakura.

Sasuke's focus was Sakura and nothing else...He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

A little girl shouted to her mom, "Mom, look! I found the perfume you wanted!!" She ran towards her mom, unaware of "Sasuke".

**CRASH**!!!

A frail body went flying in the air...Sakura turned around and found Sasuke flying in her direction.

"Ah...ah!! Have to catch him!" Sakura opened her arms wide open.

Sasuke fell into her arms and both landed on the floor.

"See honey? It's okay to be a lesbian...don't ever discriminate them...look at those two hug without showing any sign of shyness!" The mother nearby told her son.

Meanwhile, Sasuke tried to get up and blushed as he looked at Sakura.

"Go-gomen..." Sasuke apologized and looked away.

Sakura blushed, and said, "Are you going to stay on top of me forever?" This made Sasuke blushed even redder.

"Go-go-gomen..." He tried to get up once again.

Suddenly, a little boy ran around shouting, "I'm a ninja!! Whee!! My special technique is the flying dragon!!" He jumped off Sasuke and tried to flap his arms like a bird, unaware of the two couple on the floor.

Sakura eyes widened...Their lips...were so smooth and intriguing...she wanted this moment to last forever...

Sasuke frantically got up quickly and said, "Gomen..." with a blush written all over his face.

Sakura touched her lips softly and whispered, "I kissed Sasuke before Ino...and this time I wasn't...drunk..."

"Hurry up and choose a swimsuit...I want to get out of here already..." Sasuke leaned against a wall. "Hai..." Even though Sakura didn't sound happy, inside her mind was in high spirits.

She chose a blue bikini with flowers decorated all over.

"Let's go" Sakura smiled at him which made him blush and look down at his feet.

**===Back at the hotel room===**

**(Knock, knock)**

"Sakura...You know the door is in..." Kakashi was lying down on the bed, reading Icha Icha Paradise.

**(Knock, knock)**

"Sakura! Just come in!" Kakashi shouted.

**(KNOCK, KNOCK)**

"Geez..." Kakashi got up and walked to the door.

"Sakura, can't you just open the-" Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw about 35 men outside.

"I...uh...May I help you?" Kakashi moved his hands up to his lips and giggled.

"Are you Miss. Blackberii?" The first man walked up.

"No...She's inside...Wh-" Before Kakashi could ask why they wanted Naruto for, the first man shouted, "She lives here! Come on guys!!" They all rushed in and pushed Kakashi aside.

"What's going on?" Naruto walked out of the bathroom.

"**NARUTO, DUCK**!" Kakashi shouted.

"**NANI**?" Naruto screamed like a girl.

"Ohhh Miss. Blackberii, these are the wedding presents from your fiancée's family, friends, and relatives. Have a good day!" They left with a happy face that they accomplished their mission.

"W-we-wedding presents?" Naruto looked at the floor, which was now filled with wrapped boxes.

"Naruto...open one..." Kakashi looked at him with a serious face.

Naruto gulped and grabbed a pink box with a purple ribbon.

"Here...I go!" Naruto opened it and a sweat drop slid down his head.

"L-lingerie?!" Naruto blushed at the sight of them while Kakashi stared at them with a serious face.

"Naruto...whatever you do...don't ever wear them..."

"**LIKE I WANT TO**!!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I'm going to check if it has any thing attached to it...give me it..."

"Why would they do that?"

"Naruto...hand it over..."

"I know what you're thinking! You want them, huh..."Naruto ran to the window and threw it.

"**NOOO**!!!" Kakashi yelled and then mumbled, "I thought this place would finally be a live version of Icha Icha Paradise...If only Naruto...' Kakashi stopped in mid-sentence since he knew Naruto was listening.

"What are you complaining about? They're still more presents...go ahead and go crazy!" Naruto walked over to his bed and jumped on it.

Kakashi was enlightened at Naruto's statement and thought, "**_Naruto finally understands me...I'm so glad!_**"

**===Outside of the hotel===**

Something landed on Sasuke's head.

"Sakura...what's on my head?"

"I...uh...haha!!" Sakura couldn't help, but laugh at Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"I don't think you wanna know!" Sakura started pointing at it and attracted attention. Then people started laughing at him, too...

"What is it? Tell me!" Sasuke blushed feverishly since everyone was staring at him.

Sakura walked up to him and took the item off his head. "You wanna know what it is?" Sakura asked again for confirmation with the item behind her.

"Yeah...show me..." Sakura showed the object to him.

"What the hell!? Why the hell would this fall from the sky!?" Sasuke stared at the pink lingerie.

"I don't know, alright...Let's go back in...we've attracted too much attention." Sakura giggled and put the lingerie in the bag.

**===The hotel room===**

"We're back!" Sakura shouted.

"Welcome back..." Naruto looked up at Sakura since he was sitting on the floor Indian-style.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura looked at Naruto's tired face.

"Look...the room is filled with wedding presents and I threw a pair of lingerie out the window..." Naruto yawned.

"This one?" Sakura took out the lingerie out of the bag.

"Why do you have it?!"

"It...landed on my head..._dobe_" Sasuke blushed.

"You-your head?!" Naruto started laughing.

"Shut up!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with frigid eyes.

"The probability of the lingerie landing on your head was slim, but it happened!! Haha!"

Sasuke lied on the bed face down and put a pillow over his head so he couldn't hear Naruto's laughter.

"**_Poor Sasuke...he had a rough day..._**" Sakura thought. "**SHUT UP, NARUTO**!!!" Sakura punched Naruto and sent him flying.

"By the way...sensei is...?" Sakura sat down on a chair.

"He's behind the bed...admiring his treasures..." Naruto rubbed his face.

"I don't wanna know..." Sakura sighed.

**===As everyone slept soundly===**

Sakura was still wide-awake even though it was 2 in the morning. She was nervous about the events that were about to happen tomorrow.

She stood up in her bed and decided to get a drink of water.

"I guess that glass of water refreshed me..." Sakura walked across the room back and forth.

She stopped suddenly when Sasuke started sleep talking.

She walked closer to him and lie on his bed to hear what he was whispering about.

"I can't...can't...stay...like...this..." Sasuke whispered.

"**_He must be really suffering in my body...gomen..._**"

"Sakura...will...be in...danger...if...if...she stays in...my body..." Sasuke continued.

"He's worried about me...how sweet..." Sakura smiled.

"If we...stay...like...like...this...I'll...have to..."

Sakura edged closer to his face to listen to his last words. She smiled and stared at his face with her right arm supporting her head.

"So you do care..." In a few minutes, she fell asleep.

**===The next morning===**

"Naruto...Psst...Naruto" Kakashi whispered.

"Give me 5 more minutes...onegai..." Naruto turned around.

"Naruto!" Kakashi whispered louder.

"Nani, sensei?" Naruto stood up and rubbed his right eye.

"Look!" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke and Sakura.

"What are they doing in the same bed?"

"How would I know...? Look at Sasuke's arm! He's hugging Sakura!"

"What should we do?"

"Let's just watch them..." Kakashi chuckled.

"I need...to...help...Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

"Huh...? Is Sasuke sleep talking?" Naruto edged nearer to hear what he was saying.

"I'll...have...to..."

"Have to what?!" Kakashi and Naruto looked at him anxiously for his answer.

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence and want back to silence.

"He'll have to what, sensei?"

"Not sure...Maybe Sakura heard it! She'll tell us!"

**===Minutes later===**

Sasuke woke up first and stared at two pairs of eyes. "Why are you guys staring at?" Sasuke glared at them.

"Your arm...is around Sakura! How sweet!!" Naruto whistled.

Sasuke quickly removed his arm and blushed.

Sakura woke up and yawned. "Ohayoo minna!" She smiled at them with an energetic face.

"What do you mean "Ohayoo minna"?! Why are you in the same bed as Sasuke!??" Kakashi wondered.

"Oh...this...Sasuke was sleep talking last night and I fell asleep here!" Sakura giggled.

"And...and...what did he say?" Naruto asked.

"**SE-CR-ET**!"

"Just tell us!!" Kakashi pleaded.

"No!"

"If you were sleeping here last night...no wonder I felt like there was no room to move..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Aw...be quiet!" Sakura punched his arm softly, and added, "We have a big day ahead of us!!"

Sakura smiled as the flashback of yesterday flashed in her mind

**===Flashback===**

"If we...stay...like...like...this...I'll...have to..."

Sakura edged closer to his face to listen to his last words.

"_Stay...with...her...together...forever...forever..._"

**===End of the Flashback===**

"Let's get these problems solved!!" Sakura shouted.

"**YOSH**!!!!" Kakashi put his fist in the air.

"Let's do our best!!" Naruto shouted while Sasuke stayed silent and nodded his head.

"**_What's Sakura so happy about anyways? She's suddenly so energetic.._**." [Sasuke's thoughts]

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please RR!!

Takeshi: Isn't that sweet!? This chapter is for SasuSaku lovers!

Kakashi: I didn't appear much...I want to be loved too!

Takeshi: You want love? I'll give you some!

Sasuke: What love? You torture us to death!

Naruto: Yeah, yeah!! That's right!! (Sniff sniff) something smells good!

Takeshi: Narutoooo!! Say that I'm nice and that I didn't torture you guys to death! And your little treat will be (shows Naruto a ramen bowl) this!!

Naruto: You're so nice, my queen! You wouldn't torture anyone! You won't even kill a fly!! (Bows down to Takeshi)

Sakura: (Kicks) Baka!! We're supposed to be against her!!

Naruto: But...but...I can't choose between ramen and allies...

Takeshi: Naruuutooo!

Sakura, Sasuke, & Kakashi: You wouldn't dare!! (Glares at Naruto)

Takeshi: Too bad! He's already gulping it down!

Sakura, Sasuke, & Kakashi: (Beats up Naruto)

Kaiyuga: (Flicks Takeshi in the back of her head) they aren't your slaves.

Takeshi: But- but... (Lip trembles)

Kaiyuga: Remember how I had to save your sorry ass the **last** time? (Sees the other three edge towards Takeshi)

Takeshi: (sweatdrops) (Whistles) nope...I have a short memory term... (Flashback of using Kaiyuga as a human shield)

Kaiyuga: (Parenting voice) Now say you're sorry.

Takeshi: (pouts) No!

Kakashi, Sakura & Sasuke: (draws weapons)

Takeshi: (sweatdrop grows, sheepish smile) can't we negotiate? (Small voice) Aren't we all friends? (Nervous smile)

Everyone: Friends, my ass!


	15. Escape!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to my beta reader, Kaiyuga, for reading this! Enjoy!

(Words) = actions

**_Italicized sentences_**= thoughts

* * *

"Let's get these problems solved!!" Sakura shouted.

"**YOSH**!!!!" Kakashi put his fist in the air.

"Let's do our best!!" Naruto shouted while Sasuke stayed silent and nodded his head.

"**_What's Sakura so happy about anyways? She's suddenly so energetic.._**." [Sasuke's thoughts]

* * *

**_Chapter 15- Escape!!_**

"Sasuke-kun...please put on your bikini!" Sakura smiled and Kakashi gave a grin.

"Go on Sasuke! I know you can do it!" Kakashi cheered.

"Go Sasuke, it's your birthday! Oh yeah!!" Naruto threw his hips forward.

"Why...do...these things...always happen to me...?"

Sasuke put on the bikini and wore a bath robe to cover him from the eyes of the men.

"Can I see how you look first? I don't think you want to look funny..." Kakashi smiled.

"No! Go away! Don't you have a wedding to attend?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll go as soon as...I see Sasuke!" Kakashi smirked.

Naruto had a camera out of no where since he wanted to capture the moment.

Sakura didn't notice Naruto since she was arguing with her sensei.

"All right...if you'll just leave...Sasuke-kun come out..."

"**WHAT**!? Seriously!? **NO**!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're in my body so you have nothing to be shy about!"

"**NO**!!! Absolutely no!!"

"If you don't come out...I'll come in and drag you out here!"

You could hear a sigh on the other side of the door. The door knob turned and the door creaked slowly...

Out walked Sasuke!!!

"Hmm...Fits you well...If only you were a real girl Sasuke!" Kakashi laughed.

**FLASH**!

"**WHAT THE**!?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"Sasuke! You're my hero!! I will always remember our special moment toget-" Naruto went flying in seconds.

"You do something like that again...I will kill you...This punch is only a warning..." Sasuke gave Naruto one of his creepiest death glares.

"Whoa...He's scarier than you, Sakura, when you're angry!"

Sakura clenched her fist, "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT**!?"

"Huh...I mean...**NARUTO LET'S GO**!!"

Naruto almost slipped as he desperately tried to get up, "R-right!!"

In seconds, Kakashi and Naruto were out of sight.

"Morons..."

"Anyways Sasuke-kun...Let's go to that duel or else well have to forfeit..."

"Right..."

Sakura picked up the bags on the floor and walked out the door.

**===Naruto and Kakashi===**

"I'm...so...glad...we were...able to escape...the evil twins..." Kakashi said between breaths.

"Kakashi-sensei...what are we...gonna do about the wedding?!"

"Oh yeah...do you want to marry him?"

"What kind of question is that!? You want your body to be married to his?!"

"Hmm...that's right...You just follow along with the wedding and when they ask if there are any objections, and you say that you don't want to marry a drunkard like him and then I stand up and agree! Afterwards, we just leave!"

"Is it that simple?"

"Of course! If something goes wrong...I'll make sure none of them leaves alive!"

"You-you're going to kill them!?"

"No...Not kill them...probably just make them lose their memory!"

"That's mean sensei!"

"Why is it mean?"

"Can't we just run away when the right times comes?"

"Hmm...you're too soft...I'm starting to wonder if you're a gay"

"**NO**! It would be faster if we just run away!"

"Fine, fine...I'll just kidnap you okay?"

"Much better!"

**===Mud Wrestling===**

"Cherii, what the hell are you doing?! Just kick her ass! Just do what you usually do!!" Sakura shouted irritably.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!!!" Sasuke shouted back as he slipped into the mud.

"Do some back flips or exchange strong punches!!!"

"How can I in this slippery mud!?"

The woman grabbed Sasuke by his hair and kicked him in the stomach several times.

"My...how weak!! Hohoho!" She continually kicked him and swung him around in the ring.

"Owwwww!!!"

**===Wedding===**

"Do you blah, blah, blah take thee blah, blah, blah, lovely bride?" Naruto wasn't paying attention to the priest. He only heard some words out of his mouth but mostly blahs.

"**YES**" the drunk hiccupped.

"Do you blah, blah, blah, blah, blah husband?"

"Get ready Naruto!" Kakashi whispered in the walkie-talkie.

"Ho-honey (**HIC**) say yes (**HIC**)!"

Kakashi was about to jumped out from the tree and kidnap Naruto when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Shoo, shoo!" Kakashi waved his hand.

"Oy..."

"Huh...?" Kakashi turned around to see what seemed to a bodyguard...

"What do you think you're doing, you little punk!?"

"I uh...I..."

"I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss and go out with me!" The man edged closer to Kakashi. Kakashi could clearly see hair on his lips...

"**AHHH**!!!!" Kakashi jumped off the tree and ran past Naruto.

"Oh no!! I'm being kidnapped!!" Naruto waved his arms in the air crazily, "I'm...what the hell!? Kakashi past by me!!"

"Sorry Naruto!! Change of plans!!! Escape yourself!! I'm in deep danger than you!!!" Kakashi yelled in the walkie-talkie.

"Come back darling!!!"

"**SAVE ME GOD**!!!"

"Nani!? What the hell do you want me to do!?"

"Just use your brain!!"

"**_What should I do...?_**"

"Kiss (**HIC**) me baby!"

Naruto eyes widened, "**EEEkkk**!!!"

**===Back to Sasuke===**

The woman let go of Sasuke's hair and he slammed into a pole.

"Damn you Cherri! I can't even depend on you! I can't stand this any longer!!" Sakura jumped into the ring and walked towards the woman.

"You can't do that!"

"I'll challenge you!!!" Sakura grabbed the woman's wrists and swung her around and let go of her. She flew out of sight and slammed into a tree.

"Let's go now Cherri!" Her face was furious, "What are you waiting for!? Come on!"

"O-okay..."

"Hey, you can't do that!" The announcer yelled.

"You want to die too!?" Sakura gave him the death glare.

"Applause the winner!!" The announcer yelled nervously.

Suddenly, Kakashi past by them and a gust of wind swept by.

"What the? Wasn't that Kakashi?" Sakura turned around.

"Where's Naruto though?"

Kakashi halted and ran backwards, "What are you doing standing there? Move it!!"

"Huh?" they looked at him in confusion.

"No time to explain! **RUN**!!!!"

"**HAI**!!"

**===Naruto is finally married?!===**

"Sensei!!" Naruto started crying.

"You sure are happy to marry me!" the drunkard edged closer to his lips...

"Look a bird!"

"Where, where?" everyone turned around searching for the bird.

A sweat drop slid down Naruto's head.

"**_They're all totally idiots..._**" Naruto jaw dropped, "Now is my chance!!!"

Naruto picked up his dress and ran quickly.

"My dear darli-i-i-ngg!!! Come back!"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped off the drunkards' head and ran after Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"Sensei!!!" Naruto started crying like when Gai and Lee meet each other happily.

"Let's get the hell out of here!!"

"Seriously!!"

"Next stop is Waterfall!!!"

"Hai!!"

**TBC**

* * *

Please RR! Sorry for a not-so-funny story!!

Takeshi: ...I did a terrible job...

Naruto: There, there, you did your best! Thank god you got me out of there!!

Sasuke: I'm so embarrassed...

Sakura: Why?

Sasuke: (Points at Sakura) you make me look weak while fighting that woman!

Kakashi: That guy had hair on his lips... (Shivers) **EWWW**!!

Takeshi: I know you loved it Kakashi (wink)

Everyone: At least it wasn't that bad...

Takeshi: I did this chapter to make you guys happy...what you guys don't know is...what I have planned for you!! **MWHAHA**!!!


	16. Illusions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters.

**A/N:** School has started...please don't rush me...unless it's an emergency :P Please read the ending since it will probably answer some questions! Enjoy!

(Words) = actions

**_Italicized sentences_**= thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 16- Illusions...**

Team 7 continued to run...after awhile, they noticed that they were in a middle of a desert...alone...and lost.

"Sensei!! Why are we in a desert!? It's hot...and I'm thirsty!! My stomach is growling and we're in the middle of nowhere! Where is Waterfall!?" Sakura rubbed her stomach as if she was telling it to hold on a little longer.

"I don't know...I never been to Waterfall..." Kakashi scratched his head and look up at the bright yellow sun.

"**WHAT**!? How can you bring us here if you don't even know where you're going!? That's just great!! We followed a person who doesn't know anything about this village and we're gonna die without anyone caring about us!! People are gonna think we moved away, but **NOO!! **Boy, are they ever wrong! We're gonna be dead!! Then Hokage is gonna say, "They're fine"...and then I'll haunt him in his dreams and say "Who's fine now huh?!" Naruto continued complaining and the possibilities of what would happen in the future if they died here.

Sasuke slapped his forehead and mumbled, "Where does he get all that energy to complain in the middle of a freaking desert...?"

Kakashi rubbed his eyes since the sun rays were very strong. "Naruto...can you just shut up a bit?"

"Why shut up!? You danced around and said, "Ohh I know where waterfall is" and here we are! Tell me who should shut up! You little boaster!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! It's not all my fault!"

"Then whose fault is it huh!? Tell me!" Naruto looked down at Kakashi.

"It's yours!!" Kakashi pointed at Naruto with furious red eyes.

"**NANI**!? Just because I'm talking a lot doesn't mean it's my fault okay!? Tell me why it's my fault!? Huh!?" Naruto put his hands on his waist.

Kakashi stood silence since his throat was parched.

"Oh see! You're all quiet now! Now you admitted that it's your entire fault! Geez, I can't believe you're actually a **SENSEI**!"

"**SHUT UP NARUTO**!!!" Kakashi looked up at Naruto with frustrated eyes. "**FIRST OF ALL**, I wasn't the one who slapped the guy! You were the one who got us into this marriage crap!"

"HEY! Don't bl-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi.

"**SECOND OF ALL, **I was in great danger! Who wants to kiss a man with a mole on his lips...with hair growing on it!? Oh god! It was horrific! If you were a true ninja, you would of just kicked their asses and left them for good, you stupid retard!!" Kakashi clenched his fists and bit his lip.

Sakura and Sasuke stood aside, scared of Kakashi's tempter since this was the first time they had since the lazily laid back Kakashi burst into flames of anger.

"Ano..." Sakura wanted to stop the fight before any fists were exchanged.

"**STAY OUT OF THIS**!!" They screamed at Sakura with eyes of irritation.

"Just shut up!!! I had enough of your stupid shit!! Just shut the fuck up and listen to me!!" Sasuke shouted all of a sudden.

Naruto and Kakashi stared at Sasuke who had his eyes shut, his arms by his side, and his fists clenched until they were bleeding.

"I want you guys to apologize and let's continue so we don't waste any energy in this freaking desert! We can just move along happily as if nothing happened okay!? Now apologize!!" Sasuke demanded.

"I will apologize...**IF** he apologizes first!" Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time and glared into each other's eyes.

"Stop it!!!" It was Sakura's turn to scream out loud now. "Just say sorry like good boys and let's move on like a happy family!!!"

They glared at each other and mumbled, "Gomen nasai..."

"**_Since when were we a happy family!? I can't believe I said sorry to that big ego sensei..._**" {Naruto's thoughts}

"**_Why should I say sorry?! He started it!! Can't believe it...if he was my son...he would be in hell right now..._**" {Kakashi's thoughts}

Naruto and Kakashi continued to glare at each other as they walked along side by side while Sakura and Sasuke led the way.

"Geez...I can't believe it...Sasuke and Sakura...my own students...yelled at me..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Yeah...like if they were our parents..." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "**PARENTS**?!"

"Yeah...you know...when you said, "be good boys and apologize!" Naruto mimicked Sakura's voice.

"Naruto...why don't you just shu-" Sakura suddenly stopped as Naruto began walking towards her.

"Why are you walking closer to me?" Sakura stepped back.

"Ra-ramen..." Naruto started to drool and as an illusion of a ramen shop appeared.

"Oy...Naruto... are you okay?" Sasuke stared at Naruto who continued to walk forward.

**===The Illusion game...Starts===**

"The ra-ramen shop! I thought I would never see you again!!!" Naruto began to kiss the floor...which was actually the sand.

"I want some shrimp ramen with beef on the side!!" Naruto shouted and an imaginary man brought him some ramen.

"Mm-hmm delicious!!" Naruto began to eat the sand beneath him.

"Sensei...are you sure Naruto is okay?" Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly as the sand dried up his tongue, which was oblivious to Naruto.

"Guess its one of those illusions...makes you go a little crazy and imagine things that aren't really there...like things you want..." Kakashi sighed.

Suddenly, something caught Sasuke by the corner of his eye.

"Itachi!?" Sasuke shouted at a large cactus. "How dare you do this to us?! Turn us back to normal or else I'll kick your sorry ass!!" Sasuke began to punch the cactus out of rage.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke and asked Sakura, "Doesn't that hurt? You know...all the needles and all...?"

"He probably doesn't feel it...you know...too concentrated on the cactus to notice the pain I guess." Sakura looked at the "mental" Sasuke, hitting the cactus and one of her eyebrows rose.

"I guess it's only you and me that are still not insane yet. I think that the smart people like you and I can only withstand the illusions right Sak-" Kakashi turned towards Sakura and found her gone.

He looked around him and above him. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Was she beneath him!?

He looked down and saw Sakura, acting as if she was swimming in a pool of water...rather a pool of sand.

She smiled happily and said, "Thank god for pools...so refreshing...ahhh"

Kakashi slapped his forehead protector and sighed. "I guess I'm still sane..."

Kakashi closed his eyes and sat down Indian-style. He reached for his book and began reading.

"Nothing is better than Icha Icha Paradise...this will surely keep me sane..." Kakashi put his book down after a few minutes to look at his three students who continued to eat, punch, and swim.

He looked at his right, then his left, and then in the middle...suddenly something wonderful appeared in front of his eyes...

"An Icha Icha Paradise store?!" Kakashi shouted, excitement running through his veins.

"It's one of the legendary stores! They sell movies, books, actor's autographs, and many more!! I can't believe it!!" Kakashi ran towards the entrance, which was really a cactus, and began checking everything out.

He grabbed a book, which was a lizard, and began flipping the pages and tickled the little animal.

As we all know now...they are now all happy in their illusions...but if they don't snap out of it...they will surely die as Naruto said.

A camel walked by and sat down, staring at the four, playing around in their illusions.

First, it walked up to Naruto and bit his head, which snapped him out of his illusion immediately.

"**OWW**!!" Naruto rubbed his head, full of saliva and when he looked at his hands, he said, "Ewww!!"

The camel nudged him and pointed to the other three who looked simply retarded.

Naruto shook Kakashi, then Sasuke, and finally Sakura, awake.

They rubbed the sides of their forehead and mumbled in agony.

Sasuke began to take off the thorns on his body while Sakura brushed off all the sand off.

"Can't believe it...if we stay here any longer...we'll be toasted and be eaten by animals..." Sasuke took a thorn off his shoulder.

"What are we going to do...?" Sakura sighed and used her arms to support her head.

Kakashi stared at the camel that sat neatly on the sand, listening intently to their conversation, as if it understood them.

Naruto noticed the camel and gazed at it also. Sasuke finished plucking the thorns off and look at the camel, knowing what thought was occurring in the two minds.

"Hey guys...you know what I'm thinking...?" Kakashi glared evilly at the camel.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto and Sasuke replied.

Sakura turned around to the camel and answered, "We're gonna make that camel helps us find where Waterfall is and ride on it...?"

"Even though that sounds like a good suggestion Sakura..." Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto took out some shurikens and kunais, "but that's not the answer..." they looked at the camel from head to toe with hungry eyes, "**WE'RE GONNA EAT THAT PLUMP ANIMAL**!!"

They dashed toward the timid creature and chased it around, throwing their weapons and trying their best to capture it.

"I caught it!!!" Naruto screamed happily.

The camel screamed in ache while Naruto said, "What should we do with it? Boil it?!" The camel kicked Naruto on his rear end, meaning no!

Sasuke used Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu to start a fire. Kakashi smiled evilly with hungrily eyes.

"Oh I get it! You want to be fried!!" Naruto suggested. Once again, the camel kicked his rear end.

"Then what do you want!? You want to be **BBQ**?!" Naruto shouted furiously.

"**I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN YOU STUPID IDOIT**!!" The camel spoke in a harsh voice...

"Did the camel...just speak...?" Sakura stared blankly at the camel.

**TBC  
**

* * *

Sorry for the short chappie...I needed to stop at a very suspenseful part. Yes, I know that you're thinking...what the hell is a talking camel in this story? No...this isn't a fantasy story. Please don't leave because you think its all rubbish, but the talking camel has a history! Please RR!!

Takeshi: What the hell is a camel here?! (Tries to create suspense)

Kakashi: I don't care! I want to eat it!

Naruto and Sasuke: Food, food! (Bangs forks and knives on the table)

Sakura: I feel sorry for that thing...being eaten and all...but oh well...we are hungry! (Smiles evilly)

Takeshi: You guys turned so evil all of a sudden... (Sweat drop)

Everyone: We learn from the master! (Points at Takeshi)

Takeshi: Ahem...Of course (grins, smirks, and laughs)


	17. A Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters.

**A/N:** Oh my god...I totally suck now!! My computer busted and I'm glad I was able to travel up to my grandma's house four hours away...I'm using my brother's computer now...

(Words)- actions

**_Italicized sentences_** -thoughts

* * *

"**I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN YOU STUPID IDOIT**!!" The camel spoke in a harsh voice... 

"Did the camel...just speak...?" Sakura stared blankly at the camel.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – A Flashback**

"Stop moving you fat moose!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was frustrated that he couldn't get the moose, or what he thought was a moose, and stomped up and down in irritation.

"Moose...? How can that thing look like a moose?" Kakashi sighed with his right hand covering his right eye.

"Oy...Naruto..." Sasuke slapped Naruto in the back of the head roughly.

"What!?" Naruto turned around with red fiery eyes and he clenched his right fist in front of Sasuke.

"Aren't you surprised that a camel talked?"

"Who cares? I want to eat that stupid thing and move on! That's how life is anyways! Eat and die!"

"Ano...Naruto...I don't think that's all to life..." Sakura scratched her head.

"He is definitely the number one ninja at surprising people..." Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey listen you old man! I don't want to be eaten! You got it!?" The camel stood up in its hind legs.

"I'm not an old man!! I'm only 16!!" Naruto changed into defensive stance because it seemed like the camel was going to attack him, though it seemed impossible for an animal to attack a human on its hind legs.

"Are you kidding!? By the way, I am a real human!!"

Team 7 stared at him and the word human echoed in their ears. _"Human...human...hummannnnnn...."_

"How can an animal like you be a human?" Sakura smiled nervously as if it was all a joke. She ruffled her hair and laughed out loud while staring up at the baby blue sky.

Kakashi began to clean his ears to make sure he heard correctly and asked, "Pardon me...would you care to repeat that?"

"I am a human all right? I just can't change back...since I am cursed..."

"What happened?" Kakashi sat down in interest. "Bah, like I care," Sasuke scoffed although he was already sitting down Indian style on the floor.

"Well...this is what happened...My name is Kaneko Tasuki...It all began when..."

**---Flashback---**

Tasuki had short brown hair with faint highlights that reached his shoulders. He just finished dressing into his ANBU uniform and carried his cat-like mask in his left hand. He stood by the door with the carved designs creatively made by his wife.

His wife had purple hair tied into a braid with sea water eyes that made your knees wobble. She always had a smile on even when there was trouble, or in other words she was optimistic. "I'm off to work now darling!" Tasuki yelled to his wife. She tried to straighten out the wrinkles on her dress before replying to her husband of five years.

"Honey, be careful out there...you might not know when ninjas may attack...after all being in the ANBU is dangerous..." She managed to straighten the wrinkles and wrapped her arms around Tasuki's neck. "I don't want anything to happen to you, you know how worried I get! Like you used to say, people may look strong on the outside, but they can collapse any second of any emotional causes...Take care okay?" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I always am careful...but being in the ANBU means to protect everyone in this village even if the cost is my life. But if something does happen to me, I want you to know-" Tasuki's mouth was cupped by his wife's smooth delicate hand and she continued his sentence, "that I will always be here in your heart thought I am not here physically...right?"

"You know me well...Well...I'm off now! Ja na!" Tasuki gave her a light kiss on her pink full lips. Tasuki ran backwards waving at his wife continually until she was out of sight.

"I'm really lucky to have her as my wife..." he chuckled at himself while walking to his position in the forest.

"Oy Tasuki!" Tasuki's friend named Akamatsu Hanshiro waved. "Hey Hanshiro! You're here early today! That's rare! What happened? Wife kicked you out again?" Tasuki grinned jokingly.

"Hey! She told me to work seriously today instead of goofing off with a clown like you!" Hanshiro stuck his tongue out. "Well...today we have to keep watch in the desert...Ugh I hate the desert...the hallucinations and illusions appear easily...Actually, I was wondering why the Hidden Village of Waterfall is near a desert..." Hanshiro put his mask on and wrapped his black cloak around his shoulders.

"Seriously...you never paid attention in academy school did you? Geez! This place is full of water because it's an oasis!" Tasuki slapped his forehead.

"Whatever! I'm not as smart as you though I wish I was...anyways hurry up and put your mask and cloak on!" Hanshiro yelled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Tasuki did as he said and they both walked towards the entrance of Waterfall. They opened the gigantic door and stared at which seemed to be an endless desert.

"I wonder if anyone will attack us...this desert is unpredictable..." Hanshiro murmured. "Well...the bad thing is...we have to explore every sound we hear..." Tasuki whispered. "Don't remind me..."

**---Hours passed---**

Swish! Swish! Tasuki's ears caught the sound. "I'm going to check over there...I heard something abnormal..."

"Shall I accompany you?" Hanshiro cocked his head sideways.

"No...you shouldn't...if it's an enemy and we left the door unguarded...they could easily destroy Waterfall...but if you're here you may be able to warn the other members of the ANBU..."

"Hai..." Hanshiro nodded his head and resumed to watch out.

Tasuki walked around cautiously and his eyes went from corner to corner in rapid rates. Swish, swish! He instinctively turned his head to the right at the sound. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Tasuki prepared to take out a shuriken if they ambushed him.

"Easy catch..." A man about his height, pale face, and long jet black hair appeared. His tongue stuck out and licked a person with an ANBU mask that he held in his arms.

"W-what...? That's...that's..." Tasuki looked at the ruby ring on the hand that was visible. "Hanshiro!! What have you done?!" Tasuki threw shurikens and kunais.

But automatically five people shielded the pale man. "Who are you!?" Tasuki yelled as tears strolled down his cheeks.

"I'm Orochimaru..." Orochimaru smiled widely. "Orochimaru...? O-one of Konoha's three Sannins...? What did you do to Hanshiro?!" Tasuki clenched his fist.

"He's just merely a sacrifice for a technique I have been experimenting for years...and this is the last sacrifice I need...but since you have seen me here... I will allow you to have fun with my subordinates..." Orochimaru turned away with the lifeless body in his arms and walked away.

"You won't get away for this!!" Tasuki ran towards the off guard Orochimaru but was stopped by the quintuples. "Your opponent is us..." a man with white hair reached for Tasuki's neck and rose him up in the air.

"Unghh..." Tasuki coughed. "Sakon...we should torture him endlessly...but it would be fun to try out that new jutsu..." Kidoumaru grinned.

Kidoumaru did a series of hand seals and gave a thrust at Tasuki's heart. Tasuki coughed out a small amount of blood but he felt faint. "Why did you do that Kidoumaru? You have to stop playing around with people and just get rid of them properly..." Tayuya scolded.

"Oh come on! It was just one little game! He'll never live this way anyways...and besides what can he do in this state...? Only a kiss from a girl will help him and no girl would kiss this ugly thing anyways." Kidoumaru laughed.

"Well...you do have a point..." Tayuya wanted to laugh. "Shouldn't we go back with Orochimaru?" Jiroubou asked.

"Yeah Jiroubou...but first thing first...get rid of this fat thing!" Kidoumaru and the three of them began to lift Tasuki up. "What are you waiting for Kimimaru? Help us!" Tayuya yelled.

**---End of Flashback---**

"And that's how it happened!" Tasuki began to cry on Naruto's sleeve and blew his nose on it.

"Hey! I'm not a handkerchief!" Naruto wanted to brush off the boogers but it looked too nasty to touch.

"Well...how are you guys going to help me?"

"Did you say something?" Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Haven't you been listening to me at all?" Tasuki yelled.

"Well...I got bored when you started imitating everyone's voices...for example, "Honey be careful out there!" Kakashi scratched his head. "That was the beginning of the story!" Tasuki yelled.

"What kind of teacher are you?" Naruto scoffed. "What kind of student are you? You fall for such obvious traps and you appear out of nowhere when you're suppose to surprise them!" Kakashi grinned.

"Teacher? Student? Aren't you the teacher?" Tasuki pointed with his paw at Naruto, "and aren't you the student?"

"Haha that's right! You should listen to me!" Naruto stood up and looked down at Kakashi. "That's right! Look up at me! Your superior! Mwhahaha!"

"Hey...Naruto...you wanna get your ass kicked?" Sasuke yelled, "There's no way I'm following orders with an idiot like you!"

"Idiot? I'll show you idiot!!" Naruto and Sasuke began a fist fight.

**---Half an hour later---**

"You can't beat me you little Uchiha boy!" Naruto pushed him back.

"Shut up Narutard!"

"Narutard?! I'll show you!!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the face. Sakura's jaw dropped, "What are you doing Naruto!?"

"Huh? What?" Naruto looked at the shocked Sakura. "Y-you...just hit me!!" Sakura clenched her fist in front of his face. "You're just about to have this fist in your face Naruto!" Sakura said evilly.

"Oy!! Not my precious face!!" Kakashi got in front of Sakura. "Who cares about your precious face? My face is more important than yours! It's a mask anyways!" Sakura yelled.

"Just a mask!? It's not an ANBU mask and right underneath is my face!!" Kakashi scolded.

Tasuki stared at them... "What are you guys doing? What's with the "my this and my that" sentences?"

They stopped abruptly and scratched their heads. Kakashi had his index finger and thumb in an L shape under his chin and he closed his eyes facing the sky. "How should we explain this...? Hmm...I guess you can say we switched bodies..."

"Switched bodies!? So who's who?" Tasuki asked. "Well...I'm Kakashi and my originally body is the one with beautiful white hair and masculine body. The one that's in my body is my worst subordinate Naruto and I'm in this short body..."

"Hey!!" Naruto yelled but was quickly pushed aside by Sakura, "I'm Sakura and my body is the one with pink hair which umm...a boy named Sasuke is in..."

"Haha!! You switched with a girl!! That's funny!" Tasuki rolled around on the sand laughing.

"At least I'm not a camel..." Sasuke glared. "Well...you're lucky you're in a woman's body...so how's it like?" Tasuki smiled.

"Huh what do you mean?" Sasuke crossed his arms. "Oh you know...like the body...and the temptations..." Sasuke blushed, "and all that..." Tasuki winked.

"You're stupid!! It doesn't concern you anyways!" Sasuke yelled.

"Enough already!" Kakashi cut the tension between the two. "Anyways how are you suppose to get back to your original body Tasuki-san?" Kakashi sat next to him.

"A simple kiss from a girl..." Tasuki sighed. Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Oh Sasuke..."

"Don't even think about it!" Sasuke backed away. "It's just a simple on!" Naruto walked towards him.

"Noo!" Sakura yelled, "No way is my body going to kiss a camel!"

"And there's no way I'm kissing a guy _AGAIN_" Sasuke put an emphasis on "again." Tasuki sighed louder, "I guess its okay..."

"Why don't you go back home and kiss your wife?" Naruto asked. "My wife would kick me out...I'm just a camel...and I have been gone for three years already..."

"Don't worry Tasuki! I will definitely find a way to bring you back to your original form" Kakashi patted Tasuki's back.

"We will Naruto right?" Kakashi grinned evilly and Naruto understood his message. "Of course!"

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Yes...it's a boring chapter....I know...next one will be funny! I promise!! Please **RR**!

**Takeshi: **(Sigh) this seemed boring...Reviewers are going to kill me...

**Everyone: **Cheers! (Drinks apple cider)

**Tasuki:** Awww...I just appeared! Give me a chance!

**Kakashi: **If we did...you would be dead in the next chapter!

**Sakura:** She's really evil...for example, do you like puppies?

**Tasuki: **Yeah! They're adorable!

**Sasuke: **Don't bring one near her...She kicks them!

**Tasuki: (**Gasp)

**Naruto: **And the muffin you're holding Tasuki...

**Tasuki:** (Looks at the muffin) what about it?

**Takeshi: **(Laughs maniacally) **I DROPPED IT ON THE FLOOR!!**

**Tasuki: NOOO!!!**

**P.S. I don't kick puppies! I just needed something funny!!**


End file.
